O Fortuna
by Metanfetamina
Summary: La melodía de mi vida está compuesta por tres movimientos: "El sueño", "Lo de fuera" y "Lo de dentro". Tres momentos que no me acuerdo de olvidar. Cuando soñamos con un mundo mejor, cuando luchamos por hacerlo realidad y cuando lo convertimos en una pesadilla.
1. PRIMER MOVIMIENTO: El sueño

**Disclaimer**

_Si _«Harry Potter»_ me perteneciera, estos habrían sido los protagonistas. Así habría empezado la historia. La suya, porque siempre fue de ellos._

A Ángela, que hace las veces de Medusa, de escritora, de compañera de clase. A ti, que me regalaste tus secretos, vengo a contarte el mío.

* * *

**«O Fortuna»**

_O Fortuna, velut luna_

_Statu variabilis_

_Semper crescis aut decrescis_

_Vita detestabilis_

* * *

**PRIMER MOVIMIENTO: «El sueño»**

_7 de abril de 1952_

No me acuerdo de olvidar ese momento.

El momento en el que soñamos un nuevo mundo entre el humo y las burbujas de la cerveza.

No diré que todo empezó en aquel bar porque llevaba cociéndose desde antes de que nosotros encontráramos y formuláramos la pregunta adecuada, pero tiene su gracia ya no solo el ambiente que nos envolvía, sino el nombre que el dueño había decidido ponerle al establecimiento. _Du Mort_. ¿Empiezas a ver por dónde van las maldiciones?

Antes de seguir tengo que explicarte una cosa: Voldemort no nació siendo Voldemort. Hubo un tiempo en el que fue un chico de mi misma edad obsesionado con la sonoridad rimbombante del francés, con las chorreras que habían pasado de moda dos siglos atrás y con cambiar el mundo.

Fue Tom.

Para mí siempre fue Tom, por mucho que él odiara ese nombre alegando que _«hay muchos Toms»_. No es cierto. Nadie vestía ese sustantivo como él, nadie le dio ni le dará jamás el mismo significado.

—Esto lo cambiará todo, Manny.

Lo miré con la cabeza agachada y la sonrisa jugueteando con mis mejillas, como hacía siempre que quería conseguir una cita, la albóndiga más grande o que alguien se diera cuenta de algo. En este caso se debía a lo último. Quiero decir: Tom a sus veinticinco años seguía causando furor por su aspecto, pero, y aunque no niego la curiosidad, siempre me he considerado fiel a las bragas. Y no tenía albóndigas, solo una cerveza a medio tomar que le dejaba un bigote de espuma cada vez que le daba un trago.

No, quería que se diera cuenta de algo. Quería que supiera que él ya lo había cambiado todo.

—No me gusta tu expresión facial —comentó, arrugando la nariz. Tom Ryddle, su voz suave y sus palabras adecuadas. Me considero de los pocos que lo escucharon soltar un taco y aunque pusiera a prueba su paciencia más de una vez para lograrlo, tengo que confesar que el resultado era inquietante. Como un gran montón de mierda recubierto de plumas.

—Y a mí no me gusta esa horterada que llevas puesta. —Le eché un vistazo significativo al lazo negro que llevaba anudado en el cuello, con una piedra enorme y verde enganchada en el nudo. Un atentado a la moda en toda regla—. Pero supongo que la vida no es justa.

—Creo que te estaba explicando que esto lo cambiará todo… —siseó. Porque cuando Tom se molestaba no hablaba, siseaba.

Desde que se había desprendido de dos trozos de su alma, algo que Wyot Mulciber encontraba especialmente gracioso, _«creía que tú no usabas de eso»_, y por lo que se ganó un leve _cruciatus_ en los cojones, Tom estaba algo irascible. Ya sabes, además de tener los ojos de un turbador tono rojizo y la piel más blanca que las camisas de Elric Rosier. Irascible y tranquilo. Ya, no tiene sentido, pero da igual: te juro que daba esa sensación. Como un mar en calma que puede regalarte un tsunami en cualquier momento.

Algo así como un Tom Sorvolo Ryddle menopáusico.

—Sí, sí, tenías intención de hacerlo. —Y de matarme de aburrimiento, por consiguiente. Tom era la persona más inteligente a la que había conocido y que conoceré jamás, eso no se le podía negar, pero era pesado de narices. Estaba tan orgulloso de sus ideas que se empeñaba en explicártelas una y otra vez, con todos sus detalles y toda su rimbombancia—. Pero mejor esperar, ¿no? A que llegue el resto, me refiero. Así no tienes que contarlo de nuevo.

Conocí a Tom el primer día de septiembre de hacía catorce años y tardé mucho tiempo en ver la sonrisa que esbozó en ese momento. Era algo sutil, como si sus comisuras reptaran sobre la piel, arrugándola y formando hoyuelos a su paso. Luchar contra esa sonrisa no era fácil, ¿eh? Mucho menos resistirse a ella. Era exasperante llevar veinte minutos ligándote a una chica y que el gesto de marras entrara en escena para mandarlo todo a la mierda; las dejaba tontas, a todas. No es que él quisiera echar por tierra mis posibilidades con el sexo opuesto, era algo que le salía natural. Tom conquistaba. Siempre.

Cuando Tom Ryddle te dedicaba esa expresión daba igual que tuvieras muy clara tu sexualidad, daba igual que le fueras fiel a la ropa interior femenina. Cuando lo hacía tú sentías algo raro, quisieras o no. Algo que te recorría la columna y te deshacía los huesos.

Traté de reprimir el escalofrío y aparté la vista para engancharla en las descomunales tetas de la camarera. Era una mujer de unos treinta años muy machacados, con arrugas que empezaban a invadirle la cara y brazos que prometían ser capaces de partir cuellos. Pero tetas, ¿sabes? Unas enormes y bamboleantes tetas que dejaba casi totalmente al descubierto con ese vestido.

—¡Rhonda! —Le hice un gesto a ese pecho que iba unido a una persona.

Ella se acercó con una sonrisa coqueta mal pintada de rojo, apoyada en una papada de aspecto blando y suave. Puso una mano sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia mí, regalándome un primer plano de su interminable escote.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, E…?

—Manny —me apresuré a atajar. Mi nombre no me gustaba especialmente, no encajaba conmigo—. Quiero muchas cosas. Empecemos por otra Beck —hice un gesto con la cabeza, señalando mi jarra de cerveza vacía— y por información. ¿Sabes si Tony y Elric están en su casa? Antonin Dolohov y Elric Rosier, quiero decir —detallé.

Rhonda miró hacia el techo frunciendo el ceño, como si fuera capaz de ver a través de las paredes. Antonin —o Tony, como fue bautizado un par de años atrás por Rosier— y Elric tenían alquilada una vivienda en la tercera planta del lugar desde hacía bastante tiempo. Había una segunda planta, inmediata al bar, en la que vivía el dueño del _Du Mort_ con su mujer imaginaria —con la que hablaba con frecuencia—, y una cuarta alquilada por otros magos. Rhonda compartía planta con Dolohov y Rosier, además de ser la encargada de recoger los trece shickles y cuatro knuts mensuales que costaba permanecer allí, y no parecía estar contenta por ello.

—Ese par de impresentables no ha aparecido desde ayer por la noche. —Puso los brazos en jarras con enfado, toda ella bamboleándose—. ¿Sabes que intentaron pagarme el mes pasado con ropa de mujer llena de sangre? ¡Y no era de mi talla! A ese Elric Rosier debió de parecerle muy gracioso. —Negó con la cabeza. Estaba claro que para Rhonda no era en absoluto cómico—. No me gusta ese chico. El otro es un desastre pero al menos no es un escandaloso. Acabará mal, Manny, te lo digo yo…

—Seguro que sí —concedí—. ¿Y qué me dices de esa Beck?

Me sonrió con una ternura calenturienta. Podía no exudar atractivo por cada uno de mis poros, como Tom, pero mi cara de niño solía surtir efecto. Especialmente en mujeres de mediana edad pero, como le había dicho hacía un rato a mi compañero de cañas: _«la vida no es justa»_.

—¿Qué tal va el trabajo? —le pregunté a Tom cuando volví a tener una jarra fría y burbujeante entre mis dedos.

—Pensé que preferías que esperáramos al resto —contestó con una perfecta sonrisa que ocultaba muy bien que mi interrupción anterior le había sentado como una patada en el culo.

Permaneció en silencio, mirándose las cutículas como si no le importara no hablar. Pero le importaba. Tom adoraba hablar y que lo escucharan, que tomaran en consideración sus ideas. Supongo que en parte era debido a haber estado viviendo en un orfanato muggle durante mucho tiempo. Un lugar en el que la gente, cuidadores y otros chavales, lo había evitado. Un lugar en el que sabían que había algo distinto en él pero no alcanzaban a comprender su genialidad.

Suspiré.

—Perdona. Estoy algo irascible por lo de Edith.

—Mildred —corrigió él, empeñado en sus cutículas.

—¿Mildred? ¿En serio? —Negué con la cabeza—. La cuestión es que estoy de luto.

—¿Cómo puedes estar triste porque muriera una mujer que ni recuerdas cómo se llamaba?

—No murió, Tom, os la cargasteis —apunté, no sin cierto rencor. ¡Mildred era especial! ¡Aunque tuviera un nombre espantoso e imposible de memorizar!

—No habría tenido que _morir_ —se empecinó en disfrazar el hecho con mucha tranquilidad— si no le hubieras hablado de nosotros.

—Oh, vamos, ¡tenía que hacerlo! Ella era la indicada, ¡llevábamos juntos un montón de tiempo!

—Un mes no es un montón de tiempo, Manny, la eternidad es un montón de tiempo. Que el resto de tus conquistas no te haya durado más de dos semanas no quiere decir que cuando sobrepases esa infinitesimal etapa con alguna persona signifique algo. —Dio un largo sorbo de su cerveza y prosiguió con calma—: Además, tuve que pedírselo a Elric y a Antonin, la estúpida entró en pánico y salió huyendo. No podemos permitirnos que nadie hable de nosotros todavía.

Apoyé la cara contra la mesa pegajosa para dejar claro mi abatimiento.

—Solo quería a alguien especial —me quejé—. Alguien con el que compartir las cosas.

—Puedes compartirlas conmigo. —No estaba arrepentido de haber propiciado el asesinato de Edith. O Mildred. O el amor de mi vida, se llamara como se llamara. Pero Tom siempre había valorado mucho la lealtad entre nosotros cinco, bueno, en ese momento cuatro; para él, a pesar de todo su insultante atractivo, era mucho más importante la causa, nosotros, que cualquier mujer.

—Contigo no puedo compartir la polla.

Se rio por lo bajo, más con los hombros que con la voz. Seguí con la mejilla sobre esa superficie astillada y sucia incluso cuando escuché el escándalo. Antonin Dolohov y Elric Rosier habían llegado. No tenía que mirar para saber que fue el segundo el que le quitó sin permiso una silla a alguno de los clientes del tugurio y la arrastró por el local hasta colocarla a mi derecha, con el respaldo por delante. Tampoco para saber que la Guinness que acababa de aparecer en mi campo de visión era del primero.

—¿Y a este qué cojones le pasa? —ladró Elric a modo de saludo.

—No sé —respondió Antonin.

Hay una cosa que tienes que saber de ellos y es que es mejor que no sepas de ellos. Jamás. El primero era como una varita rota muy poderosa: nunca sabías por dónde saldría pero tenías claro que el resultado sería nefasto, peligroso y muy doloroso. El segundo era un tío que estaba vivo porque suicidarse le daba pereza. Literalmente.

—Está de luto —explicó Tom, con mofa.

Elric soltó una carcajada que retumbó en el local. Él no reía casi nunca, él daba dentelladas muy escandalosas en el aire. Solo parecía feliz —y ni siquiera era feliz, sino algo nervioso, ansioso y desequilibrado— cuando había violencia de por medio. Ese chico de veintisiete años se alimentaba casi a base de violencia. Bueno, violencia, alcohol y alihotsy, una planta venenosa cuyas raíces secaba y trituraba para esnifar con demasiada frecuencia.

Miré de reojo su mano temblorosa, que daba vueltas y más vueltas al relicario de plata envejecida que siempre llevaba al cuello. No sabía de dónde lo había sacado, lo tenía desde que me alcanzaba la memoria y, de todas formas, a Rosier era mejor no preguntarle mucho a menos que tuvieras ganas de recibir una respuesta demasiado gráfica para tu estómago.

Lo que sí sabía era que dentro de aquel colgante guardaba el polvo negruzco con el que se ensuciaba la nariz y que cuando lo toqueteaba quería decir o que estaba nervioso o que faltaba poco para que lo abriera y se dejara llevar por la droga.

—No te preocupes, Manny. —Su voz era como el sonido de la tela al rasgarse a trompicones. Y me había dicho que no me preocupara, así que había llegado la hora de hacerlo—. Tony y yo te hemos traído un regalo.

Dicho y hecho. Rebuscó en la bolsa de cuero apestoso que siempre llevaba Antonin y sacó lo que parecía una bola de periódico de tamaño considerable. La estampó al lado de mi cara. Fuera lo que fuera lo que contuviera, no sería bueno. De todos modos me incorporé y cogí el regalo: de no hacerlo probablemente hubiera despertado la ira de Rosier —que tenía un sueño muy ligero— y la escena hubiera acabado con nosotros siendo expulsados del bar por enésima vez.

Sopesé el objeto entre mis manos. Pesaba, también era inquietantemente caliente y gomoso. Tendría que haber adivinado lo que sería pero, en serio, por muchos años que pasaras con Elric Rosier era imposible predecir su comportamiento, solo podías atenerte a que sería mucho peor de lo que esperabas. Siempre.

—¿Pero qué coj…?

Un corazón. Debajo del papel de periódico, manchado de sangre en la cara interior, había un corazón. Uno que olía francamente mal y que tenía toda la pinta de ser humano. Volví a envolverlo y con cara de asco lo dejé sobre la mesa.

—Como estabas triste porque nos cargáramos a tu zorra, la hemos abierto en canal hace un rato para traerte esto. —Eso era algo bueno de Elric: nunca disfrazaba la verdad. Ella no _había muerto_, ellos _se la_ _habían cargado_—. Si quieres el resto del cuerpo puedes venir a nuestro apartamento, lo tenemos en el armario de la sala de estar. Eso sí, te advierto que empieza a oler a mierda, ¿sabes a qué me refiero?

Sí, claro que sabía a qué se refería.

Antonin Dolohov sonrió mientras le daba un trago a la Guinness. Pocas cosas lo hacían sonreír, mucho menos reír, y Elric Rosier era una de ellas. Tony tenía tres años menos que él y uno menos que nosotros. Lo conocí cuando Rosier decidió, tras verlo siempre solo en la Sala Común, que el chico tenía madera. En ese momento no sabía qué tipo de madera pero si era una que convencía a ese psicópata no tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo. Sin embargo resultó ser mucho mejor de lo esperado: un tipo que se aburría de vivir y que encontró en un demente esa chispa que a veces lo despertaba de su letargo de negatividad y cinismo —esto se notaba cuando hablaba, algo que no hacía con demasiada frecuencia—.

No me malinterpretes, los chicos me caían bien. Tom, aunque a veces fuera cansino, Antonin, aunque su excusa para fumar fuera un _«así me muero antes»_, Elric, aunque su frase favorita fuera: _«si el mundo te da la espalda, ponlo a cuatro patas y métesela por el culo». _Incluso Wyot Mulciber, con sus estúpidas bromas que no le hacían gracia a nadie y con su altura mediocre y complexión fuerte totalmente desaparecidas.

—¿Se sabe algo de Wyot? —pregunté, empujando con el dorso de la mano el corazón de nuevo envuelto para alejarlo lo máximo posible de mi vista.

—De eso precisamente quería hablarte —contestó Tom.

—¿La localización de Wyot es lo que cambiará todo?

—No tengo ni idea de qué estáis diciendo y eso me empieza a tocar los cojones —advirtió Elric.

Tom juntó las manos, entrelazó los dedos y empezó a explicar. Podía ser muy cansino, pero al mismo tiempo conseguía atraparte. No sé si era por la inflexión de su voz o por las palabras que escogía, pero había algo mágico en la forma que tenía de expresar sus pensamientos.

—He encontrado a una mujer…

—Oh —interrumpió Antonin por lo bajo, con ironía.

—… que tiene la Copa de Hufflepuff y el Guardapelo de Slytherin —continuó Tom. Recibió otro _«oh»_, esa vez mucho más sincero. Antonin Dolohov pensaba que era trágico, y por lo tanto interesante, el hecho de fragmentar el alma—. Fue cuando estaba cumpliendo un encargo para la tienda: Borgin quería recuperar algo que Burkes había vendido con anterioridad —hizo un gesto aburrido con la mano, como si estuviera acostumbrado a su tedioso trabajo—, así que me mandó a casa de Hepzibah Smith, que tuvo a bien, después de una extensa charla _—«charla» _es como llamaba Tom a _«ligar»_, y _«ligar»_ era para Tom encandilar a alguien para conseguir algo—, enseñarme lo que había ido a buscar, el guardapelo, y otra de sus reliquias familiares, la copa.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Wyot con todo eso? —Nunca he destacado por mi paciencia, no. Darle vueltas a las cosas me ponía de los nervios.

—He descubierto dónde está. Me enteré por un rumor que había escuchado Hepzibah sobre un par de magos a los que habían encerrado en Canterbury.

—¿Qué prisión hay en ese pueblo de mierda? —inquirió Elric, manoseando con cada vez más ansiedad su colgante.

—No es ninguna prisión —Tom arrugó la nariz, lo que estaba a punto de decir le resultaba indignante—, es un psiquiátrico muggle.

—¿Perdón? —Antonin casi se atragantó con la bebida. Razón no le faltaba: aquello era absurdo. Wyot Mulciber llevaba ocho meses en paradero desconocido y resultaba que lo habían confinado en un estúpido hospital mental. Típico de él.

—Por lo que he averiguado hasta ahora, se emborracharon y se aparecieron en lugares aleatorios. Debieron de encontrar el atractivo de Canterbury porque decidieron quedarse ahí, bajarse los pantalones y dedicarse a mearse entre sí y, posteriormente, a los policías muggles.

—¿Se emborracharon? ¿Quiénes? —Wyot rara vez se bebía más de una cerveza porque decía que le impedía estudiar. Era el único de los presentes que había continuado haciéndolo y aunque no sabíamos bien a qué se dedicaba, teníamos claro que era algo relacionado con ingeniería mágica.

—¿Y para qué mierda tiene un mago varita? —apuntó Elric.

—Mulciber y Avery —me respondió Tom. Avery, joder. Cómo odiaba a Avery. Después se dirigió a Rosier—: no tengo ni la menor idea de qué ha pasado con sus varitas. Esto es lo único que sé.

—¿Y cuál es el plan?

—Vosotros tres vais a recogerlos mientras yo visito a la encantadora Hepzibah Smith.

Sí, eso era _«lo que iba a cambiar las cosas»_. ¿Exagerado? Te entiendo. Aparentemente lo único que cambiaría sería que tendríamos a Mulciber de vuelta, además de al gilipollas de Avery, y que Tom dispondría de dos cacharros más para trocearse el alma y guardarla en ellos. Él decía que quería seis, siete contándolo a él, porque el siete era un número poderoso. Yo decía que como siguiera haciéndolo se le iba a acabar el chollo de ser una cara bonita. No me equivoqué, por cierto. Pero para él, el fin justificaba ya no solo los medios, sino las consecuencias.

La cuestión es que si Tom decía que eso iba a cambiar algo, aunque yo no fuera capaz de apreciarlo, eso cambiaría algo. De verdad, ese tío era alucinante, iba siempre cien pasos por delante de nosotros. Una vez, incluso, previó toda una partida de ajedrez con Elric con tanto acierto que este, iracundo, hizo estallar el tablero en mil pedazos. Rosier no era muy listo, pero odiaba que los demás fueran conscientes de ello.

—Antonin, ¿cómo van las cosas en el mundo muggle?

Tony trabajaba en la imprenta más importante de todo Londres, en parte a petición de Tom, que creía necesario estar al tanto de lo que se cocía en él, y en parte porque le gustaba el trabajo físico que implicara pensar lo menos posible. No era como Elric, al que la droga y la vida de mierda que llevaba le habían podrido el cerebro. Antonin Dolohov era inteligente aunque le diera pereza demostrarlo, aunque le diera pereza incluso serlo. Decía que si tenía que hacer algo, quería que fuera algo mecánico, agónico y exasperante, como la vida. Eso parecía hacerlo feliz, o todo lo feliz que puede ser un tío que espera con ansia su propia muerte. Así que se dejaba la piel en esa nave industrial, entre impresiones de periódicos y otros panfletos, y volvía con su ropa y gran parte de su cuerpo llenos de tinta.

Si se lavara, algo que no parecía hacer demasiado, quizá le hubiera costado menos sacarla.

Vestía como todos allí menos yo: mal. Aunque en su caso mal implicaba ropa muggle de obrero: pantalones demasiado grandes, demasiado ásperos, una camisa andrajosa con los puños remangados y un chaleco deshilachado que no hacía juego más que con su pelo arenoso y sucio por la gomina y la... la suciedad, en resumen.

Y hablando de pelo: Elric acababa de esnifar alihotsy y ya había sacado del bolsillo un peine para devolver a su sitio hasta al último cabello rubio. Era curioso como lo único que estaba en orden en la vida de Rosier era esa suave mata dorada.

—Psé. —_«Psé», _chasquidos de lengua y _«no sé»_ conformaban gran parte del vocabulario de Dolohov—. Como siempre. Escasez de materias primas después de la guerra, propaganda sobre un gobierno aparentemente muy democrático y poco más. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Deberíamos matarlos a todos —sugirió Rosier, con una pierna hiperactiva por el chute moviéndose bajo la mesa. Sonrió, o lo que fuera que hacía con la boca que resultaba tan inquietante—. No merecen más. Matarlos a todos. Ese puede ser el plan, ¿me seguís? Sacamos a los dos imbéciles del manicomio y tú, Tom, robas esos trastos mientras tanto. Después los matamos. A todos.

—Será mejor que hablemos de esto en otro sitio —Tom se incorporó y nos miró desde su metro ochenta de altura, instándonos a imitarlo—. Voy a pagar la cuenta y podemos subir después a vuestra… a eso que llamáis casa.

—Déjalo, yo invito.

Miré a Rosier como si lo viera por primera vez. Él, gastándose dinero en algo que no fuera tóxico ya era raro, pero que pagara la cuenta del resto era inaudito. Entonces, cuando sacó una cartera que a todas luces no le pertenecía —era demasiado cara, demasiado nueva y estaba demasiado llena—, lo entendí: acababa de atracar a alguien. No es que no tuviera dinero: después de que su madre muriera a causa del cólera recibió una herencia que le hubiera permitido vivir con dignidad —cosa que no hacía— durante bastantes años; no, no era eso: es que prefería quitarle los galeones a otros. Verlos gritar, darles unos cuantos puñetazos y quién sabe qué más. Ya sabes. Elric Rosier en todo su esplendor.

* * *

Tom había hecho bien al poner trabas a la hora de denominar a aquella pocilga _«casa»_. El lugar era pequeño, cosa que tampoco estaba mal: dos habitaciones y un salón-cocina. El baño lo compartían con el resto de la tercera planta, para desgracia de Rhonda y de los otros inquilinos. Tendrías que oler aquello después de que Dolohov pasara por ahí. Inhumano.

Ellos se apañaban en ese espacio, como he dicho. Antonin no llevaba a nadie nunca porque… bueno, porque nunca le interesaba nadie. Se rumoreaba que salió con una ravenclaw durante su estancia en Hogwarts y que la cosa había acabado mal. Para él: ella lo abandonó señalando que no tenía ambiciones y a que era un coñazo. Podía ser muy señoritinga, pero la chica tenía razón. La cuestión es que no parecía demasiado interesado en el sexo. Elric, sin embargo, sí que estaba interesado en las mujeres. Mejor dicho: en el coño de las mismas. Era de los que metían la polla, se corrían y se iban sin despedirse. De hecho rara vez llegaba a su casa: a él cualquier callejón mohoso le hacía el apaño.

No es por sonar quejica, pero de verdad que se me escapaba cómo conseguía bajar tantas bragas. Quiero decir, Rosier era guapo, supongo. Aceptablemente alto, espalda ancha, fuerte… Quizá el pelo rubio y los ojos azules le dieran puntos. Pero… ¿qué clase de ser humano querría estar cerca de él? Más cuando había presenciado su táctica de ligue: _«mi polla está llamándote a gritos»_. A veces añadía un _«preciosa»_, no siempre refiriéndose a la pobre chica —tenía en muy alta estima a su rabo—. No era lo que se dice un romántico, no.

Me miré en el espejo roto que había en la entrada. Me miré e intenté distinguirme, porque estaba lleno de mierda y de algo en una esquina que se parecía mucho a la sangre reseca. Ahí estaba yo, Manny, el _«qué gracioso eres»_ para las mujeres —cuando había suerte era un _«qué mono eres»_—, el _«¡por Salazar, haz algo con ese pelo!»_ para mi madre, el _«eres demasiado alto para ser un maricón acojonado de mierda»_ de Rosier, el _«qué pasa, chica»_ para Dolohov. Ahí los únicos que no ofendían mi honor eran Tom, que le importaba poco o nada mi aspecto, y Wyot Mulciber, que cuando no estaba encerrado en un psiquiátrico muggle se dedicaba casi en exclusividad a enseñarme los cojones. Yo no me veía mal, vale que tenía unos rasgos poco… impactantes, vale que las pecas que me salían en verano reforzaban la idea de que parecía un crío, pero tenía una mirada buena. No azul, como la de Elric o Wyot, tampoco verde —bueno, roja— como la de Tom, pero no tenía del todo marrones los ojos. Eran más como el caramelo. ¡A todo el mundo le gusta el caramelo! Y eran grandes, para decir muchas cosas. Cosas para nada _«monas»,_ como se empeñaba en recalcar la parte femenina de mi vida —exceptuando a mi madre—.

La cuestión es que el tema del reducido espacio era lo único que no estaba mal allí. Para empezar, apestaba. Pero no como huele un vestuario masculino con una veintena de jugadores de quidditch sudados, tampoco como un pub irlandés infestado de hombres lobo —porque, nadie sabía explicar el motivo, eran fanáticos de los pubs irlandeses—. No. Eso olía a castigo por los pecados que habíamos cometido, cometeríamos y a los de por si acaso: sudor, humo, drogas, comida en mal estado y los únicos seres vivos capaces de compartir piso con ellos. Básicamente ratas y cucarachas.

El salón-cocina estaba enterrado bajo trozos de algo parecido a la carne —esperaba que animal—, ropa sucia, botellines de cerveza y colillas. Vi cómo Tom apartó unos calzoncillos con un trozo de cartón y cara de profundo asco para sentarse en el sofá de dos plazas rozando lo menos posible su superficie. Rosier se recostó a su lado, sin contemplaciones, encima de un montón de tela manchada de Salazar sabía qué. Yo preferí ir hacia la pared del fondo y apoyarme en ella, junto a una ventana tan sucia por la que apenas se filtraban las luces del exterior.

—¿Qué haces, Tony? —pregunté cuando lo vi dirigirse hacia la cocina, varita en mano.

—Va a fregar y a coger unas cervezas —me explicó Elric sin siquiera tener que mirar a su compañero. Podían ser un desastre pero parecían saberse de memoria.

Antonin Dolohov nos ignoró pero, efectivamente, se enfrentó a la pila de platos sucios con la determinación de alguien muy obsesionado con la limpieza. La limpieza de los platos porque el resto del apartamento ya te he contado de qué guisa estaba.

Hacía ya muchos años que conocía a ese chico y todavía seguía sorprendiéndome. No como Elric Rosier, que al estar loco uno no sabía por dónde iba a salir, sino… la cosa es que era demasiado simple, ¿sabes? Absurdo de tan simple_. «La vida es una mierda, pero mientras espero a morirme voy a hacer cosas ridículas para pasar el tiempo»._ Eso parecía ser su lema. A veces me daba por pensar que era rarito por su combinación sanguínea: un padre de Cork y una madre de Edimburgo que después se trasladaron a Manchester. Te puedes imaginar. Los escoceses no eran de fiar —¡hombres con falda!, ¡pollas al aire!—, los irlandeses eran unos vándalos y unos borrachos y… En fin, Manchester, qué te voy a contar.

Al contrario que Rosier, adoraba la música. Al otro le cabreaba porque decía que lo impedía escucharse a sí mismo, pero él estaba convencido de que había magia en ella. Decía que era una de las pocas cosas por las que merecía levantarse de la cama cada mañana. Era adicto a un estilo que por aquellas no estaba muy en auge, el jazz. Le gustaba todo eso de la improvisación, del ritmo en el caos y no sé qué cosas más. De hecho si querías entablar una conversación con Antonin Dolohov que implicara más que monosílabos tenía que ser o bien de música o bien de esos libros que leía. No me malinterpretes, yo adoraba la literatura: aunque en ese momento estuviera trabajando para Flourish y Blotts encuadernando libros, tenía previsto escribir los míos propios en un futuro. Pero te aseguro que a Tony no le gustaría ninguna de mis tramas. Para él una buena historia tenía que tener sangre y vísceras, cuanto más asquerosa, cuanto peor fuera el final, mejor que mejor.

—Entonces —retomé la conversación cuando Dolohov volvió con las cervezas de rigor—, ¿cuál es el plan? Más allá de lo básico. No creo que sea muy difícil entrar en un manicomio muggle, vale, pero ¿cómo vas a robar a Romilda?

—Hepzibah —corrigió Tom de forma mecánica, estaba acostumbrado a mis patinazos con los nombres propios—. Tiene una elfina doméstica, una muy vieja. Sería posible confundirla para que pensara que ha sido ella la que lo ha hecho. Matarla, Manny —aclaró cuando puse cara de no seguir su hilo de pensamientos; matarla, claro, siempre matando a todo el mundo—. La cuestión es que ella vive en Hogsmeade, muy cerca de un cuartel de aurores, y si se resiste y da la alarma no estoy seguro de poder salir del lugar a tiempo: modificarle la memoria a una elfina es complicado y requiere paciencia; son seres poderosamente resistentes a la magia —aleccionó, en su salsa—. Necesito una distracción, algo que mantenga a la comunidad mágica alejada de la escena. También tendré que dejar el trabajo en Borgin y Burkes, por si acaso, y antes de ello he de resolver unas cuestiones.

—¿Distracción? —Elric Rosier se mordisqueó el labio inferior, ansioso—. ¡Matemos a un montón de muggles! Eso despistará a esos aurores de mierda y entonces…

—¿Y cómo vas a matarlos sin que te detengan y encierren? —inquirió Tom, con cansancio.

Perecía haberle estado dando vueltas al asunto sin haber encontrado ninguna solución. Porque cuando Tom tenía un plan, te lo exponía con todo lujo de detalles —quisieras o no—, sin dar opción a réplicas por nuestra parte. Si estaba compartiendo la idea en bruto era porque necesitaba nuestra ayuda. Me removí en mi sitio, aún de pie apoyado en la pared. Quería demostrar algo, demostrárselo a él; quería que no pensara que estaba ahí por todos nuestros años de amistad, que creía en sus palabras.

Que creía en el cambio. En un mundo mejor. En Tom.

—Yo puedo matarlos —ofreció Antonin, la alegría hecha materia—. A mí no me importa que me encierren. Peor no va a ser.

—Tenemos que… —empecé. _«Venga, Manny, demuestra que vales; ¿qué pasaría en una novela?»._

—¿Cantar? —se mofó Rosier.

—Gilipollas. —Respiré hondo y, sin más, me vino—: Tenemos que hacer algo que para los muggles pueda considerarse un accidente, algo normal, pero que la comunidad mágica sospeche, que sienta que no encaja. Que los mantenga investigando. —Tom me miró, parecía interesado, ¡diez puntos para Slytherin, Manny!—. Algo que al principio ni siquiera se vea inusual, para que nos dé tiempo a prepararlo todo y no tengamos que salir corriendo.

—Sigo diciendo que matarlos de manera tradicional…

—¿Y qué propones, Manny? —Antonin, que ya iba por la tercera cerveza para demostrarnos a todos sus raíces irlandesas, parecía también ligeramente interesado. Tanto como para interrumpir a su amigo. Como siguieran así mi ego dejaría de caber en el apartamento—. Una enfermedad es demasiado lenta como para causar alerta entre los nuestros, además de que en el mundo muggle ya no hay tanta insalubridad. El cólera —Rosier se estremeció, probablemente por recordar que así era como había muerto su madre—, el tifus, la peste… Está superado.

—¿Y si contaminamos el agua? —Tom abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Empezaba a tener ganas de besarme. Yo a mí mismo, no Tom a mí. Eso habría sido raro—. ¡No! ¡No, esperad! —¡Por Circe! ¡Era un genio! Por mucho que mi padre dijera que tenía la cabeza llena de pájaros. ¡Chúpate esa, Cantankerus!—. ¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué hay en Inglaterra? ¿A qué están todos acostumbrados? ¿A qué se exponen siempre que salen a la calle?

—¿A la vida?

—¿Putas?

—No, Antonin, Elric —Tom sonrió y el color rojizo de sus ojos pareció refulgir antes de aclarar—: A la niebla. Manny está pensando en utilizar la niebla. Es buena idea, me gusta. —¡A la mierda los puntos para Slytherin! Eso era infinitamente más gratificante—. Tendremos que investigar. Antonin, sigue recogiendo información en los periódicos; Manny, en unas semanas te encargaré que busques algunos ingredientes, tengo que pensar bien cómo hacerlo. Creo que lo mejor será una poción, filtrarla en alguna alcantarilla…

—¿Y en una chimenea? —Sugirió Dolohov—. Londres está infestado de fábricas.

—Sí, quizá sea posible. Tú podrías encargarte de entrar en esas fábricas. Lo pensaré.

—¿Y yo? —Rosier parecía finalmente ansioso. No iba a abrir en canal a nadie pero moriría gente y eso siempre lo motivaba.

—Elric, tú explícame por qué hay un dedo —hizo un gesto paciente con la mano, señalándolo. Lo hizo con la mano derecha, esa que aún mantenía la marca de un anillo que había llevado durante sus últimos años en Hogwarts y que, repentinamente, dejó de usar— debajo del armario.

—El resto del cuerpo está dentro. Casi todo, al menos. Es de la zorra de Manny, aún no nos ha dado tiempo a esconderlo. —Se giró hacia mí para preguntar con deferencia—: Oye, ¿la quieres?

—No, no la quiero, gracias.

Tom soltó una carcajada. A veces se me escapaba si quería a Elric Rosier a nuestro lado porque era un duelista excepcional o porque su falta de escrúpulos le hacía gracia.

—Al final tendré que conseguir una boa para agilizar el asunto de los cadáveres.

Nos reímos todos con él, incluso Dolohov —las cervezas empezaban a hacerle efecto—. Una boa, ¿te imaginas? ¿Y qué haría con ella? ¿Se la colgaría al cuello y daría un golpe de Estado en el Ministerio como una diva?

—Por cierto —dijo, cuando se nos pasó la tontería. El ambiente estaba considerablemente más relajado: teníamos un plan, un objetivo y la idea de cómo verlo resuelto. Habría acción, para que Dolohov no se aburriera, muertes, para que Rosier se meara de la emoción, y se me había ocurrido a mí, para que me sintiera parte del proyecto—, tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros.

—¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? —Puse cara de damisela indignada—. Porque aquí el único que corta relaciones soy yo, tengo una reputación que mantener.

_«Oh, Manny, qué mono eres»._ Sí, sí, pero yo era el que terminaba con todas. ¿Ves? ¿Qué hay de mono en eso? Era un rompecorazones.

—No exactamente. Necesitamos un nombre —explicó. Otra vez no, esa conversación de nuevo no—. Necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo con ello.

Dolohov chasqueó la lengua. Yo bufé. Incluso Rosier suspiró.

—Ya sabéis —continuó. Irguió todo lo posible la espalda, aún cuidándose de no tocar demasiado el sofá en el que permanecía sentado— que a mí me gustaría que fuera algo…

—Francés —cortó Elric—. Siempre francés.

—Ross tiene razón. —Antonin era el único que llamaba _Ross_ a Rosier. Según tenía entendido así era como lo llamaba su madre y si cualquier otro que no fuera Dolohov osaba nombrarlo así… Bueno, creo que te haces una idea de lo que pasaría—. El anagrama que creaste en Hogwarts era francés —Tom arrugó la nariz: había insistido durante años en que nos refiriéramos a él como Voldemort y no había manera, no nos acostumbrábamos. Intentamos acortarlo pero _Voldie_ lo sacaba de sus casillas—. ¿Qué significaba?

—El vuelo de la muerte…

—Exacto. La idea esa que se te ocurrió para estar en contacto, la marca…

—Eso también viene del latín —explicó Tom—. _«Mors»_ significa muerte y _«mordre»_ morder…

—En francés —atajó Antonin—. ¿_Mangemort_? ¿En serio? Ross ni siquiera puede pronunciarlo.

—Yo sigo diciendo que Caballeros de Walpurgis debería de tenerse en cuenta. —Me ignoraron. Siempre me ignoraban cuando sacaba el tema.

—¿Por qué no lo dejamos en nuestro idioma? —Pidió Elric—. La gente tiene que saber quiénes somos sin necesidad de consultar un diccionario. Que se entienda de golpe.

—¿Mortífagos?

Tom nos miró, uno a uno. Mortífago. Comedor de muerte. Trágico, para Antonin; brutal, para Elric; relacionado con la conquista de la vida, para él. No estaba mal.

Mortífagos. Me encogí de hombros mientras asentía con la cabeza. Me gustaba.

Rosier puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y se recostó aún más contra el respaldo del sofá:

—Ha llegado la hora de que demostremos quiénes somos.

—Aún es pronto —intervino Tom. Una sonrisa de las suyas comenzó a reptarle por las mejillas. Tom ha sido muchas cosas: _«el alumno más brillante de Hogwarts»_, para los profesores, _«un hijo de puta tan loco como yo»_, para Elric, _«el remedio para mi existencia»_, para Antonin, _«Voldemort»_ y todo lo que ello implicaba, para el resto. Para mí, como te decía al principio, Tom siempre fue Tom. Fue el sueño, la idea, la iniciativa, la realidad. Fue el que nos mantuvo unidos, el que nos explicó todo lo que podríamos ser. Fueron las gafas con las que vi el mundo tal y como era por primera vez. Mi señor, mi ídolo, mi amigo. Tom—. Necesitamos ganar al tiempo. Cuando lo derrotemos, cuando no tengamos que preocuparnos por él, empezaremos a reformular el mundo.

»Seremos esos héroes que los nuestros necesitan. Los que los convenzan de que ha llegado la hora de dejar de ocultarse, de establecer un orden jerárquico lógico. Prevaleceremos por encima de aquellos que nos han oprimido y les enseñaremos de qué somos capaces. Creceremos, creceremos como nunca hemos hecho. Podremos experimentar con la magia libremente, sin tapujos, sin miedos, sin tabúes.

»Lo haremos porque es a lo que todo hombre aspira. Lo haremos para trascender.

»Nos volveremos inmortales. Infinitos.

No me acuerdo de olvidar ese momento, Libby.

El momento en el que nos despertamos de un sueño soñado entre el humo y las burbujas de la cerveza y nos dimos cuenta de que podíamos hacerlo realidad.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Un capítulo más y un epílogo. Eso será mi regalo, mi intento de agradecerte la aceptación, la confianza y esas Coca-Colas después de las horas infernales de _Agencias de Información_. A veces nos rendimos, a veces decidimos no conocer a gente nueva por temor a repetir la historia. A veces nos equivocamos.

Gracias a Angie (_«Oh, Angie, I still love you»_), Iris y Zaira por su opinión, apoyo y paciencia. A Alberto, por las charlas interminables sobre dominación mundial, las ideas y esa manía de explicarse continuamente que tan bien le queda a Tom. Y también a Claru y Ella, porque sí. Vosotras, junto a la cumpleañera, sois la constatación de que me equivocaba.

A los demás: si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡felicidades! Sé que me he salido de mi línea habitual, de mis personajes habituales, para darle forma a una idea. Una sencilla, el principio de un movimiento, un descubrimiento y una pesadilla. Porque, ya sabéis, soy la de las tramas simples. Qué se le va a hacer.

Puede que os resulte extraña mi perspectiva de Tom Ryddle (Riddle en el original). Puede que no estéis de acuerdo conmigo. Pero yo, que sin la amistad de algunas personas no habría sido capaz ni de salir de mi casa, sé que para conquistar el mundo, para cambiarlo, para soñar, necesitamos a algunas personas. Pocas, pero especiales. Esos que sacan lo que llevamos dentro, que van a nuestro lado cuando intentamos ser infinitos.

Me gusta verlos así. Soñarlos así. Y, con un poco de suerte, a algunos de vosotros también os gustará.

Gracias por estar y por demostrármelo cuando podéis.


	2. SEGUNDO MOVIMIENTO: Lo de fuera

**«O Fortuna»**

_Nunc obdurat et tunc curat_

_ludo mentis aciem_

_egestatem, potestatem_

_dissolvit ut glaciem_

* * *

**SEGUNDO MOVIMIENTO: «Lo de fuera»**

_6 de diciembre de 1952_

No me acuerdo de olvidar ese momento.

El momento en el que encontré en unos ojos azules como el mar la razón para vivir, para matar.

_00:01, ante merídiem_

—Manny, duérmete ya.

Tom tenía la voz dividida entre la queja y ese tono de hermano mayor que lo sabe todo, que te promete que tú también lo sabrás algún día.

Debían de ser las doce de la noche. Habíamos decidido quedar a las cuatro de la madrugada: nosotros para recuperar a Wyot Mulciber y a Pancratius Avery —sí, tenía un nombre casi tan precioso como su cara picada por la viruela—, Tom para _«visitar»_, como lo llamaba él, _«matar»_, como lo llamaba yo, a Hepzibah Smith. No podíamos hacerlo a las once del mediodía, como buenos británicos. No, nosotros teníamos que escondernos entre las sombras porque íbamos a liarla. La idea no era liarla, claro, pero una misión de rescate en la que estaban Antonin Dolohov y Elric Rosier no podía salir bien.

Imposible.

Esa era una de las razones de que siguiera dando vueltas en la cama. Había más, como, por ejemplo, que estuviera compartiendo lecho con Tom Sorvolo Ryddle y su pijama de raso negro. Le había dicho a mis padres que pasaría la noche fuera; mi madre puso el grito en el cielo, hablando de pelandruscas y de que ya era hora de que sentara la cabeza, hasta que le dije dónde estaría. Entonces hizo un pastel y me obligó a darle sus mejores deseos al anfitrión y _«a ver si se te pega algo de él de una buena vez, muchacho desvergonzado»_.

Ella adoraba a Tom. Lo adoró incluso cuando perdió buena parte de la nariz por su manía de hacer horrocruxes, ser inmortal y todo eso. _«Sus motivos tendrá»_, decía, aunque ella no estuviera al tanto de ellos. A mi padre, sin embargo, no terminaba de hacerle gracia. Cantankerus siempre estuvo muy obsesionado por aquello de la pureza de la sangre, ya sabes.

Sea como fuere, ahí estábamos mis calzoncillos y yo enredándonos en las sábanas. Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal… Para empezar: Tom no estaría. Y cuando Tom no estaba, Rosier se obnubilaba y pasaban cosas. Cosas malas. Para continuar: me fiaba mucho del tipo con el que compartía cama, _«de verdad, que la poción que lleváis una semana tomando anula los efectos tóxicos de la niebla»_. Era un genio, ya lo sabía. Pero ¿y si esa era la excepción que confirmaba la regla? ¿Su primer patinazo? ¿Y si por culpa de Mulciber y Avery me moría como llevaban un par de días muriéndose centenares de muggles? La verdad es que esa parte del plan había salido perfecta: conseguimos ponerles la mosca detrás de la oreja a los aurores, que no sabían bien cómo enfrentar el problema pero se paseaban por Londres con cascos burbuja y miradas suspicaces. Los muggles, sin embargo, no tenían ni idea de qué estaba sucediendo. Según Antonin Dolohov, culpaban al carbón de mala calidad y habían empezado a llamar al fenómeno _«Gran Smog»_.

Tal y como planeamos, habíamos creado la niebla tóxica y la habíamos extendido por Londres. Por el Londres muggle, sí, pero no teníamos del todo claro si aquello se saldría de madre e infestaría algún que otro callejón mágico de la ciudad. De ahí que nos hubiéramos inmunizado, por si las moscas, y de ahí que yo llevara desde los dos días anteriores hecho un manojo de nervios.

Yo no quería morirme. Sé que lo haré en algún momento pero aún era joven, tenía ilusiones, metas… O quizá no tuviera nada de eso, pero apreciaba mucho aquello de respirar.

—Oye, Tom —murmuré, de cara a la ventana, dándole la espalda.

—No me vas a dejar dormir, ¿verdad? —Era tan listo…

—¿No te asusta morirte?

Vale, era una pregunta estúpida. Me sabía de memoria sus lunares, como para no saber también que esa idea lo aterraba. Pero necesitaba cháchara. También necesitaba que me recordara que a él le disgustaba la idea como a mí, que compartíamos eso, que no éramos tan distintos.

Sentí una vibración en la cama: se estaba riendo.

—Claro que sí, Manny.

—¿Crees que yo también tendría que hacer un horrocrux de esos?

—Depende de ti. Pero hay que matar para hacerlo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Ya. —No me avergüenza decir que tenía muchos prejuicios en el apartado asesinato. La idea no me llamaba tanto la atención como al resto. Aún no había acabado con nadie y quería seguir así—. Tienes razón, no es buena idea. —Me mordí el labio inferior. Nunca le había preguntado por ello porque, y aunque él respetara mi curiosidad y no me ocultara nada si yo buscaba una respuesta, me parecía demasiado personal. Pero no podía dormir, podía morirme en unas horas y él llevaba un camisón de raso—: Tom, ¿qué se siente? Cuando te separas de un trozo de tu alma, me refiero.

Tardó unos segundos en responderme. Mientras esperaba, me fijé en aquella habitación aunque ya la hubiera visitado muchas otras veces. Cuando terminamos el colegio, Tom alquiló un apartamento muy humilde que se costeaba con su trabajo en Borgin y Burkes. Este no tenía nada que ver con el de Dolohov y Rosier: además de poseer baño propio, que era un aliciente, estaba impoluto. Como si su dueño se pasara las pocas horas que lo frecuentaba luchando contra motas de polvo. Sin embargo, estaba atestado de cosas. El moreno tenía lo que yo denominaba _«síndrome de Diógenes»_ y lo que él prefería llamar _«interés por las antigüedades»_. Estanterías y más estanterías llenas de libros y de otros trastos más variopintos. Había ingredientes para pociones —esa tarde había visto ojos sospechosamente humanos en un frasco que a saber dónde habría conseguido—, joyas, vajillas antiquísimas, una rama de un árbol negro como el carbón… De todo.

—Es difícil de explicar —empezó. Cambié de posición, colocándome bocarriba, para poder mirarlo de reojo. Tom observaba el techo, como si en él estuvieran dibujadas las palabras capaces de describir la sensación—. Al principio crees que no has perdido nada, que todos exageraban, que estás por encima de ello. Sin embargo, poco a poco vas dándote cuenta de que algo falla. Son cosas pequeñas, en las que apenas reparas. Recuerdas que te gustaba andar descalzo sobre el césped pero dejas de entender el motivo cuando vuelves a hacerlo. Se te olvida cómo resonaban tus carcajadas cuando tu mejor amigo hacía algo estúpido. —Sonrió con suavidad, como si casi hubiera sido capaz de volver a escucharlo, como si una parte de él deseara volver a hacerlo—. Dejé de prestarle atención a los detalles, a las sensaciones que antes me hacían feliz. Dejé de disfrutar con el sabor de una buena comida y de notar el cosquilleo de un beso. Se perdieron esos nervios que me pinzaban el estómago cuando estaba ansioso, también los sueños que se proyectaban en los párpados cuando los cerraba. Pero no pasa nada, Manny —me tranquilizó, seguramente al notar cómo se me había ido compungiendo la cara—, ahora lucho por construir esos sueños. Por no tener que soñarlos. Por vivirlos para siempre.

—Pero… ¿qué pasa si sigues haciendo horrocruxes y se te olvida? ¿Qué pasa si deja de importarte todo esto?

Tom se giró hacia mí, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el brazo y el motivo por el que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo brillándole en las pupilas rojizas.

—Para eso estás tú, Manny. —Me giré también hacia él, sorprendido. Hasta entonces me había preguntado muchas veces qué podría querer alguien como él, que lo tenía todo, que lo era todo, de alguien como yo, que… que era yo, básicamente—. Para recordarme por qué merece la pena luchar.

—¿Te me estás insinuando, Tom? Porque no estoy preparado para estrechar tanto nuestra relación…

Ahí estaba. Su carcajada, como un torrente de agua cristalina, como una promesa, como el pasado y el futuro. La que hacía tanto que no escuchaba, la que aún hoy tintinea en mis recuerdos.

—No me estoy insinuando, no. —Volvió a colocarse bocarriba, aún con una sonrisa en los labios—. Tú eres uno de los motivos por los que sé que tengo que seguir adelante. Hay muchos más, que no se te suba a la cabeza —bromeó—. Verás, aprecio a Antonin y Elric, son buenos compañeros y tienen lo que necesito, pero no hacen lo que hacen por mí. Cada uno de ellos tiene sus motivos, están conmigo porque disfrutan con ello, porque les interesa. Tú no eres así. Tú estás porque yo estoy. Y eso significa que, al menos para ti, no tengo que estar haciendo nada malo, ¿no crees?

—¿Alguna vez te has planteado que lo que hacías estaba mal?

Arrugó la nariz inmediatamente, como si le molestara la idea. Después cerró los ojos, suspiró y volvió a relajarse.

—Cuando estaba en el orfanato leí un cuento llamado «Caperucita roja». En él, una chica, que iba a llevarle comida a un pariente, era devorada por un lobo por confiar en él cuando no debía de haberlo hecho. La moraleja era un insulto a la inteligencia de cualquier niño: no te fíes de los desconocidos. Yo entendí otra cosa, que el lobo siempre será el malo si solo escuchamos el punto de vista de Caperucita. El animal hizo lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir, ¿eso lo vuelve deleznable?

»No se es un villano por asesinar a alguien siempre y cuando haya un motivo de por medio. La vida de ese alguien no tiene por qué pesar más que tu objetivo, que tu propia existencia.

»Hago lo que hago para sobrevivir. Porque creo firmemente en ello. Y algún día, Manny, tú también encontrarás tu meta, el motivo por el cual los conceptos del bien y del mal se adaptarán a tus necesidades.

* * *

_03:49, ante merídiem_

—¿Estás nervioso? —me preguntó Elric Rosier, que me veía sin mirarme. Tenía los ojos perdidos en el edificio que había frente a nosotros y daba profundas respiraciones.

Parecía absolutamente relajado. Más de lo que lo había visto nunca. No temblaba, no sonreía. Todo en él estaba laxo, sin fuerza. Incluso la mano con la que acariciaba su relicario daba la impresión de estar distraída.

Todo lo contrario a mí. Faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las cuatro de la madrugada: yo me había aparecido en ese parque, al lado del banco en el que nos habíamos citado, hacía tres minutos. Tres minutos y ya iba por el segundo cigarro. Más que tragar humo, parecía estar devorando un filete después de dos semanas de ayuno. Me mantenía en pie, andando de un lado para otro, calada tras calada. De vez en cuando me palmeaba los costados y miraba hacia el psiquiátrico que teníamos en frente. Paso, calada, mirada, golpe.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba allí Rosier, pero me daba en la nariz que mucho. Nunca llegaba puntual a una cita a menos que se tratara de una misión. Antonin Dolohov —al que estábamos esperando—, sin embargo, se aparecía en el momento exacto en el que hubiéramos quedado. Ni un segundo más ni uno menos.

—¡Claro que estoy nervioso!

Volvió a inspirar profundamente y giró la cara hacia mí con tranquilidad absoluta.

—Si quieres te corto un dedo —ofreció, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mágico. Un favor en toda regla—. Así —se explicó—, tras el dolor, podrás centrarte en eso y dejar de joderme el momento. Porque como sigas jodiéndome el momento, Manny, lo que te cortaré será la polla; después te la meteré por el culo para que sepas lo que se siente al disfrutar de tu compañía.

Me paré de golpe. Creo que me mantuve inmóvil y en silencio durante medio minuto. Bueno, quizá exagere.

—¿Elric? —tanteé con voz jovial—. ¿Quieres escuchar una canción?

Había oído que la música amansaba a las fieras y esperaba que tuviera el mismo efecto en los psicópatas. No es por darme aires, pero lo cierto es que tengo una voz estupenda. Puede que la empleara en situaciones absurdas y que eso pusiera de los nervios a mis amigos, sí, vale, pero ahí había talento desaprovechado.

—No.

—Bueno… —me rasqué la cabeza mientras me sentaba a su lado. Muy lentamente, para no exaltarlo—. ¿En qué piensas?

—En que como sigas hablando comprobaré si tu cerebro es tan pequeño como parece. Te obligaré a morder ese bordillo —señaló la acera con una mano gentil— y te aplastaré el cráneo con la bota hasta reventártelo.

—Ya. —No es que no lo creyera capaz, no te confundas. Es que uno se acostumbra a todo si se ve expuesto a ello el tiempo suficiente. Sí, hasta a las amenazas de muerte—. Oye, ¿a qué te referías con joderte el momento?

En vez de cumplir su palabra, colocó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y sonrió.

—¿Oyes eso?

—¿El qué?

—Nada.

Elric Rosier poniéndose profundo, lo que me faltaba por ver. Y aunque tuviera veinticinco años había visto muchas cosas, créeme.

—Por mucho que te esfuerces, no escucharás nada —prosiguió—. Una nada en la que la gente duerme y sueña. En la que muere aunque crea que está viviendo. Como un jodido lienzo en blanco, vacío de todo y próximo a significar algo. No huele a sudor, ni a sangre. El verde de las maldiciones no ilumina la noche. No hay gritos, tampoco llantos.

»Aún.

»En estos momentos me imagino cómo será mi obra. Sé el color que emplearé, pero aún no sé cuál de la infinidad de formas que imagino será la que finalmente le daré.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna hasta dejarme de punta el vello de la nuca. Me arrebujé en la capa tratando de convencerme de que se debía al frío invernal.

—¿Cómo es? —pregunté.

—¿El qué? ¿Matar a alguien? —Asentí. Antes de responder se frotó las manos y miró hacia arriba, como hacía siempre que pensaba en algo antes de decirlo o de actuar; o sea, muy pocas veces. Después, al dar con la idea, comenzó a formársele esa sonrisa que parecía querer desgarrar la felicidad—: Es como un orgasmo. Lo buscas durante unos minutos y al principio no sientes nada, es algo mecánico, algo que haces sin saber bien el porqué. Quizá por una necesidad que está muy al fondo, que es muy básica. Tan simple que no tiene sentido. Después empiezas a notarlo, ¿sabes a qué me refiero? —Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. No te imagines cuando te follas a una mujer, es más como una paja. Mecánica y después… Después el cosquilleo. Esa necesidad que antes estaba al fondo, que sale a flote, que te mueve sola la mano. Que te impide parar. Ya lo respiras, joder, ya muerdes el aire. Le das dentelladas y la mano te duele, pero tú sigues. Sigues porque sabes que al final está el premio. Y el final se acerca, lo ves, casi lo sientes. La necesidad se te atraganta en la boca y vuelves a masticar el oxígeno. Luego termina. Tienes tu orgasmo, unos segundos en los que todo está bien, en los que no importa nada más. En los que el reloj se para.

»Matar es igual. Es como una buena paja. Si lo haces bien, si lo alargas todo lo posible, consigues ver cómo en esos segundos finales, cuando se escapa la vida de ese hijo de la gran puta, todo es perfecto. Da igual quién seas, quién fuera esa persona. Da igual. Todo da igual. Solo estáis tú y esa milésima de instante infinito.

»¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Que se acaba. Que todo vuelve a la normalidad. Que tu necesidad se va a dormir pero, al cabo de las horas, despierta otra vez.

* * *

_04:02, ante merídiem_

—Es la hora —anunció Elric cuando terminó de repeinarse y de asegurarse de que no quedaba ningún rastro de alihotsy en su nariz. La laxitud había desaparecido. Todo él vibraba.

—Quizá sea hoy el día en el que muramos —comentó Antonin Dolohov, que, tal y como predije, había llegado exactamente a las cuatro en punto.

Allí estábamos. Tres figuras altas, dos de ellas vestidas de negro, el otro de blanco. A Rosier le gustaba dejar vestigios en su ropa de lo que fuera que planeara hacer. Vestigios rojos, ya sabes.

Permanecíamos de pie, a diez metros de la entrada de un hospital psiquiátrico muggle, a las afueras de Canterbury. El edificio era espeluznante: ladrillos ennegrecidos por el humo de las chimeneas de la ciudad, descascarillados en algunas zonas a causa de la lluvia. En la pared izquierda había una enredadera reseca, igual que toda la vegetación de la zona, en la que reposaban la nieve y el hielo. Tenía tres plantas y un sinfín de ventanas diminutas cubiertas de rejas; arriba, un tejado que había vivido mejores años… o siglos.

A nuestra espalda dejábamos una alambrada de hierro que no permitiría a los que allí se alojaban escapar con facilidad, aunque nosotros la hubiéramos traspasado sin problemas apareciéndonos al otro lado.

Y las puertas dobles. Más de tres metros de madera en un avanzado estado de putrefacción. Sabía que bastaba un simple _alohomora_ para que cedieran a nuestras intenciones, pero eso no me quitaba la idea de que si conseguía atravesarlas de vuelta ellas se quedarían con una parte de mí dentro de sus dominios. Que esa parte se olvidaría allí para siempre.

—Tony —llamó Elric a Dolohov—, tú irás con Manny por un lado y yo iré por el otro.

Fabuloso. Me tocaba ir con el que soñaba con el día de su funeral. Aunque al menos no estaría solo.

Antonin se encogió de hombros, demostrando que le sudaba los huevos. Que qué más daba morir con uno o con otro.

Un _alohomora_ y una carcajada ansiosa de Elric Rosier después, nos separamos. Íbamos con las varitas encendidas, algo que nos impedía tropezar —eso estaba bien— y que deformaba las sombras de todos los objetos de nuestro alrededor hasta hacerlos parecer monstruosos —eso estaba mal—.

El suelo marcaba el compás por debajo de nuestras botas. Era de mármol, blanco, como todo lo demás: las paredes, con la pintura desconchada, sin ningún adoro; las puertas metálicas, una de tras de otra, filas interminables de habitáculos que a saber qué guardarían. Todo muy claro, para que se notara más la suciedad.

Cada una de las puertas tenía un ventanuco de cristal, pequeño, por el que a veces asomaban caras: un hombre viejo, descompuesto, lamiendo el vidrio y riéndose con una carcajada que no se escuchaba desde el pasillo que recorríamos; una mujer que se aburrió de nuestra incursión en menos de un vistazo…

Puertas, ventanucos y placas. Al principio las leía: _«Smith, Arthut. Parricida», «Callaghan, Robert. Suicida»_. Después dejé de hacerlo. Cuando llevábamos unos diez minutos andando, sin embargo, encontré una en blanco. Me asomé rápidamente al cristal —no quería perder de vista a Antonin— para ver qué había en su interior y no encontré nada. Una habitación vacía.

—Si no me sigues el ritmo, te dejaré atrás —me advirtió Dolohov.

—Oye, Tony —lo llamé cuando corrí para ponerme a su altura. Al doblar un recodo se detuvo frente a unas escaleras que había a mano izquierda—. ¿Por qué mataste por primera vez?

—Para que no me mataran primero —respondió, distraído, mientras examinaba con la luz de su varita hacia arriba, tratando de adivinar qué habría en la segunda planta.

—¿Por qué lo mataste, entonces? Pensé que el sueño de tu vida era pudrirte en un cementerio.

Dolohov sonrió. Tenía una de esas sonrisas toscas, poco ensayadas, que no terminaban de hacerle juego al resto de su expresión.

—Es una buena pregunta —dijo mientras subía un par de peldaños y miraba hacia la oscuridad.

—¿Y bien? —lo apremié.

—He dicho que es una buena pregunta, no que vaya a responderla. Yo iré por aquí para inspeccionar la segunda planta, continúa tú por el pasillo. Si no encuentras nada, búscanos a Ross o a mí.

—¿Perdooooooona?

—Te perdono —se mofó mientras ascendía y me abandonaba a mi suerte.

—¡No quiero que me perdones, lo que quiero es que no me dejes solo!

—Ssssh, no grites, no te vayan a escuchar las paredes… —Me tapé la boca con las dos manos pero me cuidé de mirarlo con mucho rencor—. Estate atento a los monstruos, Manny. Dicen que cuando se lucha con ellos hay que cuidarse de no convertirse en uno.

Su risa seca resonó en aquel pasillo mucho después de que desapareciera por las escaleras.

* * *

_04:37, ante merídiem_

Los monstruos no existen.

Ya. Dile eso a un mago, a alguien que ha visto infinidad de criaturas, cada cual más horrenda que la anterior. Dile eso a un mago, encerrado en un psiquiátrico de Canterbury, cuando uno de sus compañeros le ha estado informando durante años de cómo se las gastaban los muggles durante esa guerra que tuvieron hacía poco.

_«No tienes que temerlos, Manny, tienes que dominarlos»_, decía Tom siempre.

Claro. Y luego arrojaban desde uno de esos cacharros voladores una de esas cosas de metal con forma fálica y arrasaban ciudades enteras. Y nosotros con un palo mágico. No sé Tom, pero yo no conocía ningún hechizo para protegerme de eso. Para mí la idea siempre había sido matarlos antes de que hicieran cualquier cosa, pero, en fin, ya te he dicho que no era un hacha en el apartado asesinato.

Al principio me quedé quieto. Mimetizando con el entorno, ya sabes. Apagué la varita, me la metí en el bolsillo, me pegué a una pared y que la vida siguiera su curso sin mí.

Era muy aburrido sobrevivir. Empecé a silbar hasta que el eco que producía me puso la piel de gallina, así que me encendí un cigarro y me imaginé cómo se vería si alguien aparecía: un puntito rojo en mitad de la negrura.

Era muy pero que muy aburrido sobrevivir.

Al minuto siguiente, cuando escuché aquel ruido, eché de menos el aburrimiento. Era como el recuerdo de un grito arrastrándose por las paredes. Reptando y desgarrándose por el roce.

Un grito de mujer, que imité con mucho acierto después de escupir el cigarro y salir por patas.

He destacado por muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida. Bueno, vale, quizá exagere. Pero tenía puntos a mi favor, en serio. La valentía no era uno de ellos. Tardé muchos años en encontrar en lugar en el que la tenía; al fondo, muy al fondo, guardando polvo y esperando a que me guiaras hasta ella.

Salí corriendo por aquel pasillo como si me persiguiera el mismísimo Grim. Porque los hay que piensan que merece la pena morir luchando, como Tom, que merece la pena morir matando, como Elric, y que merece la pena morir a secas, como Antonin.

Pero yo estaba seguro de que cuando uno se muere, especialmente uno como yo, va a algún sitio en el que no se comen albóndigas, en el que no hay bragas con abrefácil y en el que tus amigos no te esperan en un bar mohoso para compartir risas y cervezas.

Así que, qué coño, mejor tratar de evitarlo. Además, allí no había nadie que fuera testigo de cómo salía despavorido y me chocaba contra las paredes, de cómo tenía la boca abierta y de cómo, al mismo tiempo, me la tapaba con una mano para evitar gritar y descubrirle al Grim —o lo que fuera aquello— mi posición.

Los Slytherin hacen lo que sea para lograr sus metas, eso me cantó hace catorce años un sombrero vejo. Pues vale. Mi meta en aquel momento era seguir disfrutando de las albóndigas, las bragas y las cervezas.

Volví a escucharlo, resonando por todas partes. Era como un silencio desgarrado, roto en mil pedazos con mucho esfuerzo. Se me pusieron de punta hasta los pelos de los huevos, te lo prometo.

Me apoyé en una puerta para recobrar el aliento y me fijé en que era aquella que tenía la placa en blanco. Por la que me había asomado al principio y no había visto a nadie. Perfecto: una habitación vacía me serviría para esconderme hasta que pasara todo. Antonin y Elric se ocuparían de matar a lo que fuera que gimoteara en la oscuridad y yo saldría de allí como si no hubiera pasado nada. Era un plan magnífico. Claro que también podían morirse, en cuyo caso esperaría a que Tom me salvara cuando terminara de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo.

Le murmuré al pomo el _alohomora_ de rigor y un _click_ me dio la bienvenida. Me metí dentro tan rápido que me pillé la túnica al cerrar y tuve que volver a abrir para desengancharla.

Pasé los primeros tres minutos comprobando por el ventanuco que daba al pasillo que no había monstruos. Suspiré con alivio: todo parecía en calma. Estaba empezando a sonreír cuando sentí un tirón en la parte baja de la capa, a la altura de las pantorrillas.

Juro que estuve a punto de mearme encima. Menos mal que solo grité como una adolescente viendo a su estrella favorita en un partido de quidditch.

Me volví, notando los primeros síntomas de un infarto, y me pegué de espaldas contra la puerta para ver con qué demonio tendría que enfrentarme.

El demonio era una cosita diminuta. Un metro y veinte centímetros coronados por los dos ojos más grandes y más azules que había visto en mi vida. Eran como el mar, no como el que te saluda en la orilla, sino el que permanece a lo lejos, siempre inalcanzable, siempre inabarcable.

El monstruo estaba lleno de pecas. Era más peca que otra cosa, de hecho. A pesar de estar tan sucio, podías apreciar esas manchitas marrones salpicándole toda la cara como si fueran pepitas de chocolate.

Iba vestido con una tela mohosa y roída que te prometía que había empezado siendo blanca. Algo entre el camisón y la funda de la almohada, que lo cubría totalmente pero que dejaba asomar sus pies descalzos y su cuello regordete. Sobre ese cuello había una cara muy redonda, de mejillas blanditas y boca seria. Alrededor, una melena cortada a trasquilones, negra como mi túnica y enredada como mi respiración.

Ahí estábamos los dos. Yo, el adulto: casi metro noventa de acojone pegado al metal helado de una puerta tras la que se había tropezado mi hombría. Y tú, la placa en blanco, un misterio minúsculo que permanecía impávido ante mí.

Menudo primer encuentro que tuvimos, ¿eh?

—Hum… —Carraspeé, mirándote con desconfianza. Oye, ¿qué esperabas? ¡Estabas en un psiquiátrico! ¡Bien podrías haber sido la versión en miniatura de un Elric Rosier muggle!—. ¿Hola?

No abriste la boca. Seguiste ahí, todo ojos y todo pecas. Miré de refilón por el ventanuco y decidí que prefería enfrentarme a ti antes que a lo que fuera que hubiera en el pasillo, así que me senté en el suelo para evitar que se me viera desde el otro lado.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —tanteé. No es que me interesara, lo reconozco, pero qué mejor que una charla para pasar el tiempo.

Imitaste mi postura, sentándote frente a mí, pero seguiste sin abrir la boca. Barajé que fueras el producto de una de esas familias que se casan entre sí, todos primos de todos, todos retrasados. Como los Avery, vaya.

—¿No tienes nombre?

Ladeaste ligeramente la cabeza, como si no tuvieras ni idea de qué estaba hablando.

—Hum… a ver, yo soy Manny —me señalé. Después te señalé a ti—: ¿Y tú? —Arrugaste las cejas, cambiando de posición las pecas de tu frente. No parecías seguirme—. Manny. Ya sabes: Manny de Emmanuel. Mi nombre es Emmanuel Cantankerus Nott. Manny, mejor. ¿Y el tuyo?

Nada. Decidí que o bien eras tonto o bien eras mudo. Cualquiera de las opciones te alejaba de la idea inicial: no parecías tener ni las ganas ni los medios para matarme, así que me dispuse a hacer lo que hago siempre —sí, siempre, incluso cuando estoy solo—: hablar.

—Esto es una mierda, monstruito. Tendría que estar ahí fuera con Elric y con Antonin, ¿sabes? Enfrentándome a lo que sea que haya aquí, liberando a Wyot y olvidando a Avery. No me mires así, hay un montón de Averys. Son como las cucarachas: cien Averys por Avery que ves. O sea, que ves una cucaracha y sabes que hay otras escondidas y… ¡No te toques los pies, que están muy sucios! ¡No seas marrano! —No me hiciste caso: seguiste agarrándote los deditos mientras no perdías detalle de las caras que ponía—. Tom siempre dice que encontraré el motivo para seguir adelante con nuestra causa, para defenderla, pero yo no lo tengo tan claro.

»Soy una persona sin muchas aspiraciones. Albóndigas, chicas y amigos. No odio a mis padres pero tampoco es que disfrute mucho de mis ratos con ellos. Mi madre es una pesada, siempre con que estoy descarriándome y con que tengo que hacer algo de provecho, convertirme en un hombre como Salazar manda. Y mi padre… en fin, mi padre es Cantankerus Nott, a él le debo mi precioso segundo nombre, sí. Solo te diré que dedicó treinta años de su vida a inspeccionar árboles genealógicos mágicos para esa chorrada de libro. _«Los Sagrados Veintiocho»_, lo llamó. Y me quejo de la pomposidad de Tom, manda huevos.

»Tom… Creo en Tom, no me malinterpretes. Si fuera una tía ahora mismo estaría con la boca enganchada en su polla para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Pero no lo soy, ni siquiera me gustan los hombres. No quiero comer rabos, joder. Pero no sé qué puedo hacer yo. Él dice que mi problema es que no tengo nada por lo que luchar además de mi propio miedo a morirme. A mí me parece razón más que suficiente, pero a la hora de la verdad salgo por patas en vez de plantar cara, como acabas de comprobar.

Suspiré. Me estaba deprimiendo solo de escucharme.

—¿Y tú qué, monstruito? ¿Qué has hecho para llegar hasta aquí? Eres demasiado pequeño para casi cualquier cosa.

Hinchaste los carrillos ante mi mirada escéptica, no sé muy bien por qué. Tampoco sé por qué te incorporaste y te acercaste a mí pasito a pasito, como si fueras despacio a propósito para que no me asustara y al mismo tiempo como si tuvieras la certeza de que yo no te haría nada.

Permanecí inmóvil, creyendo firmemente que sería capaz de detenerte si decidías sacarme un ojo con esa mano que extendías hacia mi cara.

En lugar de eso, recorriste con un dedo algunos de los lunares que tengo. Tengo bastantes, la verdad, pero los que escogiste ese día se convirtieron tiempo después en mis preferidos. Son tres, uno bajo el ojo, otro en la mejilla y el otro cerca de la comisura izquierda de los labios.

Tu mano estaba helada y a pesar de ello el toque fue cálido. Tanto como la risa que dejaste escapar después, alborotando con ella todas las pecas que te cubrían las mejillas.

—Eres un niño muy raro —te dije.

—Soy una niña —respondiste, sobresaltándome. Tu voz sonaba como el azúcar. Miles de millones de granitos chocando entre sí. Y tu sonrisa. Era como si te la hubieras dibujado tú misma: sin conocer el trazo pero entendiendo el significado. Me la contagiaste y decidí que no eras un monstruito aunque estuvieras llena de mierda y no tuvieras nombre.

Supongo que para corroborar tus palabras, o quizá porque ya habías decidido que te encantaba ponerme incómodo —¡te había hablado de comerle la polla a Tom, por Salazar!—, te levantaste el camisón y me enseñaste lo que había debajo. Y no eran bragas, precisamente. Te parecerá bonito: una cría desnudándose ante el primer desconocido que entra en su celda.

—¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo entiendo! —exclamé, entre el estupor y la carcajada—. ¡Bájate eso, no vayas a coger frío _ahí_! —Me hiciste caso y volviste a sentarte en frente de mí, a la espera de que siguiera amenizándote la noche—. Bueno, ¿entonces no tienes nombre?

—Manny.

—No, Manny soy yo.

—Tú eres Emmanuel. Emmanuel Cana… Cante… Cantrupe…

—Cantankerus. Búscate tu propio nombre, ladrona de sustantivos.

Te mordiste el labio inferior y me hiciste sentir mal. Siempre has sido una manipuladora, pero todos merecemos como mínimo un nombre y, si nos portamos bien, también un apodo cariñoso.

Miré a mi alrededor en busca de una idea. Una habitación diminuta, blanca y sucia, como todo en aquel maldito lugar. Debía de tener cinco metros cuadrados, como mucho. Había una minúscula ventana al exterior, pero estaba demasiado alta como para que hubieras podido asomarte a ella nunca. Era deprimente, claustrofóbico. Me pregunté qué tenías dentro para no haber olvidado cómo se sonreía.

—¿Qué te parece Libby?

—¿Qué es eso?

—Tu nombre —expliqué—. Libby, de Liberty. ¿Te gusta?

Te quedaste pensativa unos instantes hasta que finalmente asentiste con la cabeza con fuerza.

—Nos gusta mucho. Gracias.

Un plural para la singularidad más absoluta. Eso se ponía cada vez mejor.

—¿Os gusta? ¿A quiénes?

—A mí y a Theodore, tonto.

Miré alrededor, buscando algún muñeco al que hubieras podido bautizar con ese nombre. Theodore. Un sustantivo raro para un peluche, pero, en fin, estabas allí encerrada, muy normal no tenías que ser.

—¿Y quién es Theodore?

Esa nueva sonrisa tuya deformó la mía hasta convertirla en inquietud. No sé qué varió, pero varió algo. El aire se volvió más pesado, el ambiente más húmedo, el silencio más atronador.

—Theodore es él —señalaste con un brazo corto a tu izquierda, donde no había absolutamente nada—. Es mi mejor amigo. A veces hablamos. Él habla mucho, pero no tanto como tú.

Oh, maravilloso. Los pelos de mis huevos amenazaron con volverse a poner como escarpias.

—Y… esto… ¿Theodore te pide que hagas cosas?

—No —me miraste como si fuera imbécil. Y me sentí imbécil siendo mirado así por una niña pequeña—. Nos inventamos historias. Cuentos. Entre los dos. Es mi amigo —repetiste.

—Eres una persona inquietante. Demasiado inquietante para ocupar tan poco espacio. Theodore no te está diciendo que me mates, ¿verdad? —Sí, estaba arrastrando el culo poco a poco para alejarme de ti.

—No.

—Y en el caso de que lo haga… ¿me lo dirás?

—Vale. Ahora se está riendo. Dice que eres muy tonto.

—No soy tonto, monstruito.

—Me llamo Libby.

Tú dices que no te acuerdas, pero te aseguro que me estabas vacilando.

—Bueno, Libby, aprovechando que estás comunicativa y que yo no tengo ninguna gana de salir fuera para que me maten, dime, ¿desde hace cuánto llevas aquí? ¿Qué has hecho para acabar en un sitio como este?

Te encogiste de hombros. Tardé años en averiguar la verdad, en saber por qué no pudiste contármelo. En ese momento, y ya que había decidido confiar en ti —nada tan blandito podía ser demasiado peligroso—, barajé que la respuesta fuera que te habías dedicado a decirle a la gente que tenías un amigo que solo tú eras capaz de ver.

—¿Tienes padres? —probé.

—No. Tú sí tienes.

—Y tú habrás tenido en algún momento —espeté y me expliqué ante tu cara de desconcierto—: Ya sabes, aquello de la abejita y la flor… —me rasqué la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo. Hablar de sexo con una niña disfrazada de monstruo era lo último que me esperaba de aquella noche.

—¿Qué abejita?

—Eh… Ya sabes, se posa en las flores, estas se manchan de polen…

—¿Qué es el polen?

Bufé. Hasta entonces no había tenido interacción con niños —más allá de cuando yo era uno también, claro— y se me había olvidado lo preguntones que eran.

—Es un espermatozoide en forma de polvillo que hace que me pique la nariz. O algo así.

—¿Qué es un espermatozoide?

—Es… Son cositas pequeñas, como gusanitos, que guardamos los tíos en… en… en los cojones, vamos.

—¿Qué son los cojones?

Eso se estaba saliendo de madre. Necesitaba a Tom. Tom sabría cómo salir de esa. Sin embargo, Tom estaba cambiando el mundo y yo tenía que empezar a hacer lo propio por mi cuenta, aunque eso implicara explicarle a una desconocida de dónde venían los bebés.

—Esto que te voy a decir es muy importante, Libby, sobre todo para cuando tengas seis o siete años más. Los hombres, o sea, los niños, tienen cola…

Abriste mucho los ojos, alucinada con la revelación.

—¿A ver?

—¡No pienso enseñarte la polla, marrana! —mentí, aunque en ese momento no creyera que lo hacía.

—Yo quiero ver una cola, no una polla.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Las niñas no dicen esa palabra!

—Tú la has dicho.

—Yo no soy una niña.

—Ya. Tú tienes cola.

Me tapé la cara con las manos. Iba a ser más difícil de lo esperado. Saqué la varita del bolsillo de la túnica y te la enseñé.

—Imagina que esto es una cola. Todos los chicos tienen una, ¿vale?

Extendiste las manos hacia mí, muy contenta.

—¿Puedo cogerla?

—Vas a tener muchos problemas cuando seas mayor como sigas diciendo estas cosas, Libby. No, las colas no se tocan. Solo en ocasiones especiales, ¿de acuerdo? Muy especiales.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Pues… cuando quieres mucho a una persona o… o cuando has bebido muchas cervezas…

Tu siguiente pregunta fue ahogada por un sonido estridente. La alarma, que hizo que yo me tapara los oídos y que apretara los dientes para que no se me saliera el corazón por la boca, te dejó indiferente. Te pusiste en pie, seguramente para imitarme a mí, pero mantuviste una calma que a mí se me escapaba entre la mueca de pánico.

Algo había salido mal. Algo había salido muy mal.

—¡¿Qué cojones está pasando?! —le grité a nadie en particular.

—¡¿Qué son las cervezas?! —seguiste tú, tratándote de hacer oír por encima de aquel escándalo.

Me giré hacia ti y algo cambió. Sabía que había salido mal el plan, que estábamos todos en peligro, que más me valía salir de ahí como si me persiguiera un ser mucho peor que un Grim. Sin embargo, te vi, tan pequeña, tan ojos azules y pecas, tirándome de la túnica para reclamar una atención que nunca habías tenido, para hablar con alguien que no solo estuviera en tu imaginación. Te vi y mis pies, siempre listos para la huida, se quedaron anclados en el sitio.

Me había venido la regla y yo sin enterarme. Manda huevos.

—Libby, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien —dije, más por decir algo que porque me lo estuviera creyendo. Nada podía salir bien si sonaba tan fuerte.

—Ya lo sé, tonto.

—Voy a asomarme para ver qué pasa, tú no te muevas. Y no llores, los tíos nunca sabemos qué hacer cuando una mujer llora.

—Vale.

La alarma se cortó de golpe y el silencio fue mucho, mucho peor. Miré por el ventanuco y solo vi oscuridad, así que abrí un resquicio de la puerta y saqué la cabeza, rezándole a todos los fundadores —sí, a todos, que Salazar no tenía por costumbre responder a mis ruegos— que aquello hubiera sido un error.

Al principio no escuché nada. Nada además de tu queja cuando volví a meterte la cabeza para dentro —te habías asomado también, casi un metro por debajo de mí—. Pero después empezó, a lo lejos. Quise creer que ese _«tap, tap, tap, tap»_ eran los latidos de mi corazón, pero no. Eso eran pasos, pasos muy rápidos. Pasos de algo o alguien que venía justo en nuestra dirección.

—Libby, ve hacia la pared del fondo —te pedí, todavía escrutando en la oscuridad—. Pégate a ella y no te muevas de ahí pase lo que pase.

Te mentiría si te dijera que no me estaba creciendo. Vale que ese recién adquirido instinto maternal no enorgullecía a mi hombría, pero, qué coño, tampoco es que hubiera tenido tanta hasta ese momento.

Por primera vez me sentí grande al lado de alguien muy pequeñito. Me sentí el más fuerte, el más cualificado, aquel del que dependía todo.

Me sentí genial.

—¡No!

—Libby… —me empezó a sudar hasta el rabo por los nervios, te lo juro. Estaba muerto de miedo y los pasos se escuchaban con cada vez más nitidez—. Si no me haces caso no te contaré más cosas sobre colas y cervezas.

—Vaaaaale —accediste.

_«Tap, tap, tap»._

¡¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?! Tenía una varita en la mano, sí, pero ni idea de contra qué tendría que usarla. ¡¿Y si traían cacharros de metal para soltar cosas de esas con forma fálica?!

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó una vocecita desde el fondo de la habitación.

—No, Libby, no. No tengo miedo. ¡A callar!

—Theodore dice que eres un mentiroso.

—Theodore me va a comer la polla —bisbiseé.

_«TAP, TAP, TAP»_.

Lo que se acercaba era grande, de eso no cabía duda. Y junto a sus pisadas empezaron a escucharse más cosas. Dos gritos, uno de un hombre y otro de una mujer, una risa, una explosión y tú, que no te callabas ni debajo del agua: _«nosotros no tenemos miedo, tranquilo, Theodore ha dicho que te vamos a proteger»_.

_«TAP»._

_«TAP»._

_«TAP»._

Y Avery.

¡¿Avery?!

Apareció por el pasillo, rojo por la carrera y sudando a borbotones, pero con una mueca de felicidad que inquietaba mucho teniendo en cuenta que estaba de una guisa asquerosa. Sucio, con la ropa hecha girones y con barba de muchas semanas.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Pancratius? —Era mejor que un Grim. No mucho mejor, pero al menos no implicaba mi muerte, solo un total y profundo aborrecimiento.

El hombre, que parecía no haberme visto hasta ese momento, frenó en seco y se metió de golpe en la celda en la que estaba, apartándome de un empujón y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¡Manny! No me puedo creer que un cagueta como tú haya venido. —Qué bien me caía. Pero qué bien—. ¿Qué haces aquí…? ¿Qué es _eso_?

Reparó en ti, que estabas, tal y como te había pedido, en la pared del fondo esperando instrucciones.

—Soy Libby. Tengo nombre —dijiste, muy ufana.

—¿Qué significa esto, Manny? —Abrí la boca para explicarme. No sé para qué, ya que Avery tenía por costumbre no dejar hablar a nadie. Era de esas personas que se guisan y se comen solas una conversación—. Da igual. Tenemos que salir de aquí ya, antes de que se líe. Antonin acaba de sacarnos a Mulciber y a mí cuando ha sonado la alarma. Hay que darse el piro, ¿lo pillas?

Te miré y te vi sonriente y después miré a Pancratius Avery y lo vi… asqueroso. Y no hablo solo de la guisa que llevaba, no. Avery era asqueroso hasta recién lavado. Era de esos hombres que son mucho músculo y mucho pelo también. De esos que parece que nacieron tratando de imitar a un osezno. Cerdas negras recubrían casi cada centímetro de su piel grasienta. Lo cual, en perspectiva, no estaba mal: cuanto menos se viera su cara, mejor.

Abrió la puerta para que saliéramos por ella y dije sin pensarlo:

—Ella viene con nosotros.

Lo dicho: me había venido la regla y al mismo tiempo había tenido una hija. _«El día que Manny se convirtió en mamá»_, diría Mulciber semanas después.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! —ladró al girarse. Te señaló con algo que era más morcilla que dedo—: ¡Es una cría! ¡Una puta cría muggle!

Anda. Pues en eso no había pensado.

—A lo mejor no es muggle. —Seguro que lo era, joder—. No sabemos por qué está aquí.

Una risa estalló en el fondo de su estómago y salió a borbotones. Eché de menos la alarma.

—¡Es una puta niña muggle, Manny! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?!

Me molesta reconocerlo, pero era una buena pregunta. ¿Qué pretendía liberando —o secuestrando, según— a una niña? Después vendría que comprara una casa con un bonito jardín, un perro pastor suave y clases de ballet los sábados, ¿no?

—Sacarla de aquí y luego ya improvisaré algo.

Era un plan magnífico.

Avery se acercó a mí, riéndose y escupiendo de vez en cuando dardos de saliva en todas direcciones —mi ojo, mi paciencia…—. Apoyó una de sus descomunales manos en mi hombro, me clavó unos cinco centímetros en el suelo y me dijo con cara de… de Pancratius:

—No sabía que tus gustos iban por ahí —te señaló con la cabeza, jocoso—, pero a esta es mejor dejarla donde está. Ya conseguirás más niñas de teta cuando volvamos a casa.

—¡No podemos dejarla aquí! —Miré hacia todas partes, tratando de dar con una excusa que convenciera a aquel zoquete—. ¡Nos ha visto! —Muy bien, Manny, haciendo uso de tu cerebro hasta en situaciones de estrés—. Tenemos que llevarla con nosotros para que Tom le borre la memoria.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—Pues… porque no se me da muy bien el hechizo, es mejor que lo haga Tom.

—No seas estúpido —me arrebató la varita y te apuntó con ella, dejándome plantado en el sitio con la cara que ponía McGonagall cuando no se sabía la pregunta de un profesor.

Se aproximó a ti, con el arma en alto, y a ti no se te ocurrió nada mejor que gritar:

—¡Devuélvele su cola!

Avery se detuvo de golpe y giró la cabeza para mirarme y vociferar:

—¡¿Se puede saber qué has esto con esta cría?! —Entonces puso esa cara. La cara que tenía cuando pensaba. La cara de los problemas, de muchas de nuestras discusiones pasadas, de los puñetazos merecidos de Elric Rosier. Esa cara—. Se me acaba de ocurrir… —lo susurró, parado a unos pasos de ti. Una sonrisa llena de dientes que llevaban mucho sin ser lavados se instaló en su expresión—. ¿Por qué no la matamos?

—¿Perdona?

Le miré la nuca, sin dar crédito. ¿Por qué diantres se le había ocurrido eso? ¡Era una niña, por Circe! ¡Daba igual que fuera o no muggle, apenas tendría diez años! Estoy seguro de que hasta Roser se habría escandalizado por la sugerencia. O habría bufado, como mínimo.

—Todavía no he matado a nadie. Ni tú tampoco. Hagámoslo.

En tres zancadas me situé entre Pancratius y tú, haciéndote de escudo. Nadie iba a matar a nadie —o esa era mi idea inicial, lo prometo—. Si no podía salir de ahí contigo, algo que se me había metido entre ceja y ceja —o entre ovario y ovario—, iría a buscarte al día siguiente. Pero ibas a ser libre como que me llamaba Emmanuel.

—Creo que se te ha pegado algo al pasar tanto tiempo aquí —intenté bromear.

—No, Manny —pero _«sí, Manny»_. Ese gesto no era normal, ni siquiera para alguien como Pancratius Avery. Parecía desquiciado, ansioso. Era incluso más morboso que hablarle a una cría encerrada en un manicomio de la reproducción. Figúrate—. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Tom y Elric ya lo han hecho, incluso Antonin… ¡y Wyot! Solo quedamos nosotros. Vamos, apártate, la aturdiré para…

Decidí interrumpirlo y regalarle mi mejor cara de apaciguamiento. Nunca funcionó con Elric, no sé por qué. Consistía en esbozar una enorme sonrisa con los labios apretados y en tener los ojos muy abiertos, como transmitiéndole a mi interlocutor que es gilipollas, pero que no pasa nada. Que lo perdono.

—Vamos, Pan, no estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? —O, también, _«vamos, hijo de la gran puta, no me hagas pelearme contigo, que voy a perder…»._

—¡CLARO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO, GILIPOLLAS! —susurró, sutil como una golondrina, mientras me llenaba la cara de escupitajos—. ¡Apártate si no quieres que te aparte a la fuerza!

—… No.

No sé de dónde salió esa voz. Era la mía pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Creo que nació en mis cojones y se fue impregnando de miedo hasta llegar a la lengua. Pero ese miedo no era el que había sentido cuando entré en aquel lugar, era el miedo a perder algo, algo que acababa de conseguir, que nunca había estado y que a pesar de todo había despertado otra cosa dentro de mí, en una esquina de mi cerebro. Se desempolvó mi valor y una gota de sudor frío me recorrió la columna.

—No —repetí, cuadrando la espalda.

Le sacaba una cabeza a Avery y él me sacaba diez cuerpos —cuerpo arriba, cuerpo abajo—. No quería enfrentarme a él. Tú debiste de saberlo, porque saliste de detrás de mí y te colocaste entre él y yo con todas las pecas enfiladas, dispuestas a plantar batalla.

—Déjalo —le dijiste, aludiéndome—. Es tonto, pero es bueno.

Avery nos miró alternativamente, sin dar crédito, dividido entre la mofa y el disgusto.

—Nott —escupió—, ¿te has olvidado de quién eres? ¿De quién es tu padre? ¡¿Vas a tirar por la borda todo su trabajo porque te has encaprichado de… de _esto_?!

—Libby —repetiste con orgullo mientras yo asentía.

Jamás en mi vida me había peleado, al menos no de verdad, y no tenía claro cómo empezaban esas cosas. ¿Había un aviso? ¿Se hacía un saludo inicial y se acordaba quién comenzaba a atacar?

No. Una pelea de verdad empieza cuando amenazan algo tuyo. Sobre todo si ese algo era un monstruito pequeño con los ojos más azules que había visto en mi vida.

Avery te cogió del cuello y te clavó la varita en la frente, pero antes de que moviera la boca para pronunciar ningún hechizo, di un grito y me lancé contra él. Me arrojé, de hecho. Que me tiré en plancha, vamos. Nos caímos al suelo los tres y tratamos de desenredar entre gruñidos y golpes nuestras extremidades.

El antiguo Slytherin, tumbado bocabajo conmigo encima —tú ya te habías apartado de allí, escurriéndote como una culebra—, trató de alcanzar la varita que se le había caído con el golpe. Si la cogía, estábamos perdidos. De hecho, si no la cogía probablemente también estuviéramos perdidos.

—¡Libby! ¡Agárrala! —Me miraste con aplomo, pero sin saber a qué mierda me refería—. ¡La cola, Libby, cógeme la cola!

Y con esa gracia de culebra de río te lanzaste a ella y fuiste hacia la otra esquina de la habitación, lejos del alcance de un Avery que botaba contra el suelo para tratar de sacarme de encima.

El tío pesaba un montón de kilos más que yo y no le costó librarse de mí. Como tenía que tumbarme prácticamente encima de él le bastó con dar un cabezazo hacia atrás que me comí de forma muy literal. Esperaba que al menos mis dientes le hubieran hecho la mitad del daño que él me hizo. Se deshizo de mi agarre cuando me cubrí la boca tras el impacto y trató de correr hacia ti.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé.

Volví a lanzarme en plancha, porque parecía que era lo único que sabía hacer, y lo agarré de las piernas.

—¡Libby, corre! ¡Vete de aquí!

—¡No!

—¡VETE, JODER!

—¡Que no!

Debías de saber que Avery no tenía que atraparte así que hiciste algo al respecto. Algo muy estúpido, pero muy efectivo: empezaste a correr en círculos por la habitación, pegada a las paredes.

Avery me pateó la cabeza, yo aguanté como un campeón el golpe —solo grité como una elefanta parturienta— y lo mordí con todas mis fuerzas en el gemelo. Aproveché para ponerme en pie mientras él gritaba y decidí dejar de imitar a un delfín lanzándose en plancha. Mejor tomar ejemplo de un toro, así que lo embestí con la cabeza, directo hacia su estómago.

—¡Voy a matarte, Nott! ¡Te juro por mi vida que te mataré! —vociferó, agarrándose la barriga y mirándome con odio mientras yo reculaba.

—¡¿Pero por qué tiene que morir alguien?! —Grité, entre gallos y gruñidos—. ¡Vete a tu puta casa, joder!

Sin embargo supe que tenía razón. Lo supe cuando me tiró al suelo sin mucho esfuerzo, se sentó en mi estómago y empezó a darme puñetazos en la cara. Quería matarme y, después, quería matarte. Ni sabía ni me importaba el porqué. Si yo moría, dejaría de comer albóndigas, de beber cervezas y de bajar bragas. Si yo moría, tú probablemente morirías.

La que no significaba nada y que terminó significándolo todo.

Obviamente en aquel momento no sabía nada de aquello. No sabía quién acabarías siendo. Solo sabía que tenías que seguir siendo. Que yo lo haría posible, por mis ovarios y por mis cojones.

Pero los golpes dolían. Joder, ya lo creo que sí. Sonaban a cosas rotas y a promesas de moretones, sonaban a ese diente que se saltó y que me tragué, a un tabique desplazado que costó una burrada volver a colocar en su sitio.

Avery se cansó de mancharse los nudillos con mi sangre y me agarró del cuello con ambas manos. Una presión que vaticinaba un desmayo se me instaló en la cabeza. Me estaba muriendo, me cago en la puta, y me estaba muriendo por un jodido Avery de mierda. ¡¿Qué iba a decir de mí Tom?! ¡Elric se estaría riendo durante décadas! Y Antonin… bueno, a él quizá el patetismo de la situación lo complaciera.

Dicen que cuando te vas a morir dejas de sentir dolor y ves toda tu vida pasar por delante de tus ojos. Es mentira. Duele que te cagas. Abrasa. Quieres gritar. Quieres llorar. Quieres que acabe. Y no ves lo que ha sido tu vida, sino todo lo que tendría que haber sido y no fue. Ves lo que te has perdido, lo que habría hecho que de morir en ese instante no hubiera pasado nada, lo que habría hecho que la palmaras satisfecho. Uno no puede dejar este mundo sin haber hecho algo, ¿sabes? Tienes que hacerlo, y hacerlo bien, para que cuando te vayas no importe. Para saber que has cumplido.

Apenas pude escuchar el gritito que emitiste, tan similar a una pizarra siendo arañada, apenas pude verte de reojo correr hacia nosotros, con mi varita sujeta entre ambas manos marcándote el camino. Lo que sí que vi, dado que tenía la cara de Avery casi pegada a la mía, fue como un palo de ébano de 31 centímetros y núcleo de escama de dragón se le introducía en la cuenca derecha y se le clavaba en el globo ocular.

Mira que había visto cosas asquerosas en mi vida, pero te juro que hasta ese momento esa se llevaba la palma. La varita se introdujo mucho, muchísimo, demasiado, hasta atascarse con vete tú a saber qué. Y, aun así, seguiste sujetándola fuertemente, con ambas manos y con cara de odio.

Sé que Avery gritó como un cerdo en el matadero, aunque el sonido no me llegó bien. Tenía la cabeza demasiado embotada como para captarlo. Me soltó para arrancarse el palo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo levanté un brazo con mucho esfuerzo y cuando agarré la varita, con tus manos aún detrás, susurré con la voz rota:

—_Avada Kedavra_.

Cientos de veces pregunté por esa maldición y obtuve cientos de respuestas distintas. Estaban los que creían que tenías que visualizar la muerte antes de lanzar el hechizo, los que opinaban que había que sentir el instinto homicida en las entrañas, incluso los que aseguraban que era el sentimiento de culpa anticipado el que lograba el resplandor verde.

Si me preguntas a mí, te daré una explicación distinta. No sentí nada. No pensé en nada. No me arrepentí de nada. Era. Fue, en un segundo, sin que el cerebro tuviera tiempo para meditar, sin que el alma se enterara siquiera. Fue, porque tenía que ser.

Fue por ti. Para que tú fueras.

Después del verde todo se volvió negro.

Me pesaba el cuerpo, me pesaba el aire que respiraba a trompicones. Me pesaba la vida.

—No te preocupes —me dijiste. Te acuclillaste al lado de mi cabeza y me tocaste tus lunares favoritos con un dedo—. No dejaremos que te hagan daño, Emmanuel.

—Me… me… —Aquel hijo de puta tuerto y muerto se me había caído encima. Entre eso y que yo había estado a punto de ser asfixiado no estaba para desperdiciar aliento. A pesar de ello sentí la necesidad de explicar—: me… Manny. Manny… mejor.

—No —me tocaste la punta de la nariz—. Emmanuel me gusta más.

Y sin saber que tiempo después a mí también me gustaría más, me desmayé.

* * *

_05:12, ante merídiem_

Bofetadas. Bofetadas que dolían más de la cuenta, restallando contra mis mejillas. Después, una voz masculina:

—¡Manny! ¡Eh, Manny!

—Se llama Emmanuel —Otra voz—. Yo soy Libby. Si le haces daño te clavo su cola en el ojo.

—Qué… hecho… más… notable… —la voz masculina se deformaba por el esfuerzo.

Me sentí ligero, al fin.

—Manny, tío, que nos tenemos que ir. Dile a esta niña que deje de apuntarme con tu varita. ¡Joder, al menos quítale el ojo! Sí, así, contra la ropa. Qué notable…

—Vamos con vosotros.

—¿Quiénes?

—Theodore y yo. Tú también eres tonto, ¿verdad?

—Pero ¿qué…?

—¿Cómo te llamas? Él es Emmanuel. Yo Libby.

—Wyot Mulciber.

Sin abrir los ojos se me escapó un murmullo entre la sonrisa:

—Ella viene, Wyot. Ella tiene que venir.

* * *

_05:24, ante merídiem_

—Pesas demasiado, tío.

Estábamos saliendo de aquel lugar todo lo deprisa que las piernas de Wyot nos lo permitían. El chico, hecho un esperpento, me llevaba cargado a la espalda. La marcha la abrías tú, que nos apremiabas al lado de las puertas de madera que daban acceso al exterior, todavía con mi varita en la mano. Una varita que echaba chispas cuando la agitabas, por cierto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté, quejumbroso.

—¿Qué no ha pasado? —respondió él. Parecía emocionado, asustado, enfadado y eufórico. Todo a la vez. Mi cabeza rebotaba contra su hombro a cada zancada que daba—. De todo, Manny, de todo. Nos encerraron porque nos emborrachamos y nos meamos encima, Avery, que como ya sabrás está muerto, y yo, y…

—Me refiero a qué ha pasado ahora.

—¡Ah! Pues que Antonin nos liberó a Pancratius y a mí y justo en ese momento sonó la alarma. Tony dijo que _«mierda, puto Ross»_ y nos dejó allí tirados para que nos buscáramos la vida. Yo me la busqué en el sentido contrario y estuve dando vueltas por todo el manicomio durante bastante tiempo. Cuando dejé de perderme te encontré medio muerto en esa habitación con un Avery muerto del todo encima y una niña al lado tocándote la cara con un dedo, en plan rarito. ¿De dónde ha salido? Bueno, da igual, ella fue la que me advirtió de que estabas ahí. Cuando estaba atravesando el pasillo salió con tu varita (y con el ojo de Avery en la punta, qué notable) y me dijo que te ayudara. Después corrió a tu lado, toca que te toca con tu cara. Parece simpática. Vaya, se acaba de quemar una manga con las chispas de tu varita. También parece mágica.

* * *

_05:31, ante merídiem_

Esa noche murió un montón de gente.

El primero no fue Pancratius Avery, de hecho. Resulta que Elric Rosier, que como ya te he dicho se había ido por otro lado, decidió hacer una incursión en una celda. Una cuyo cartel rezaba: _«Thompson, Arline. Ninfómana». _Te puedes imaginar para qué. Se defendió ante mi cara de asco diciendo _que «le he hecho un favor a una necesitada, tengo un corazón que no me cabe en la polla»_. El problema no había sido ese: el tío pensaba darle una alegría a la mujer y seguir con la búsqueda después de liberar tensiones_, «ni siquiera iba a cargármela, no me miréis así»,_ sin embargo el guarda de seguridad del manicomio parecía ser tan considerado como Elric en lo que a la ninfomanía se refería. Había tenido la misma idea a más o menos la misma hora y cuando llegó a encontrarse con su efusiva damisela la halló ensartada en el miembro viril de un desconocido vestido de blanco y con cara de haberse fugado de otra de las celdas.

Fue el que dio la alarma, sí.

Le dio tiempo a poco más. _«¡No me mates, tengo tres hijos y una esposa!»_, gritó, por lo visto. _«Pues qué putada. Deberías de agradecérmelo». _Un _Avada_, una ninfómana gritando, otro _Avada_, un poco de sangre —Elric siempre llevaba un cuchillo enorme consigo, para… pintar—, la alarma sonando, un _Avada_ al mecanismo, más sangre…

Después apareció Antonin Dolohov y se encontró a su amigo entre un lío de extremidades amputadas. La alarma, que había muerto a causa de una Imperdonable hacía tiempo, volvió a sonar de una forma peculiar, esa vez en el exterior. Venía de unos trastos mecánicos, coches, que servían para transportar gente.

Unos cuantos muggles a los que Tony reconoció como policías entraban y morían en escena. Muchos _Avadas_, alguna cuchillada, sangre y risas después, aparecimos Wyot, tú y yo por la puerta, corriendo hacia el exterior y esquivando los cadáveres sembrados por doquier —bueno, vosotros, yo estaba siendo cargado— para ser informados con demasiado lujo de detalles del asunto.

—Oye, ¿quién coño es esta niña? —dijo Elric, señalándote con un cuchillo de un color más rojo que metálico, después de que quedara todo lo anterior claro.

—Libby. ¡Mira, salen luces de la cola de Emmanuel! —Y agitó mi col… mi varita.

No había pensado en cómo se tomaría nadie mi reciente adopción. Podrían haber puesto el grito en el cielo, podrían haber insistido en abandonarte o en matate… Las posibilidades con esos tres eran infinitas.

Lo que no me habría esperado nunca, por mucho que lo hubiera pensado, sería que Rosier estallara en carcajadas y que Mulciber te palmeara la cabeza como si fueras un perro. Que Dolohov te ignorara sí que era más predecible.

—¿Está loca? —quiso saber Elric. Parecía absurdamente interesado en ti, pero no de un modo macabro, sino más bien curioso. Se sentó cerca de ti, dejó el cuchillo en el suelo y te miró con atención.

—Es diferente —respondí, evasivo. Aún no había decidido cómo catalogar tu estabilidad mental.

—Diferente está bien.

—Es mía —advertí, por si acaso.

Me habían dejado recostado en el suelo, contra la pared del edificio que conformaba uno de los lados de un callejón mugriento. El sol amenazaba con salir y teníamos que desaparecernos de allí antes de que cualquier muggle nos descubriera y tuviera que enfrentarse a la necesidad artística de Elric.

Miré a mis amigos. Estábamos cubiertos de sangre y suciedad, con las pupilas aún dilatadas por la adrenalina, también con los párpados pesados por el cansancio que se esforzaba por abrirse paso. Dábamos mucho asco. Y pena. Si no fuera por las horas y por la sangre seguro que de encontrarnos un muggle nos habría dado propina.

Además, no sé ellos, pero yo me sentía fatal. Ya no solo físicamente, que también. Era la culpa la que me punzaba el estómago: la habíamos cagado de todas las maneras posibles y teníamos a la mitad de los miembros rescatados, a la otra mitad muertos y a una Libby imprevista.

—No me puedo creer que te hayas cargado a Avery, tío —reconoció Elric con una sonrisa descomunal, aún sin quitarte los ojos de encima. Habías empezado a dar vueltas y a chisporrotear—. No eres tan maricón como creía. ¿De verdad le sacaste un ojo?

—En realidad lo hizo ella, yo solo lancé el hechizo.

Murmuró un _«me gusta esta niña»_, después:

—Y, qué, ¿cómo fue? —Sacó la varita del bolsillo, todavía con la sonrisa bailándole en los labios, para apagar un cubo de basura que había empezado a arder con tu tornado chisporroteador—. ¿A que te sentiste como te expliqué?

No.

Matar a alguien no fue como una paja. De hecho se pareció más a lo que Tom me había explicado horas antes sobre hacer un horrocrux.

Al principio no sentí nada. Fue y ya está, como te dije. Sin embargo en los días, semanas y meses posteriores, cuando creí que llegarían las repercusiones morales, tampoco pasó nada.

Creí que eso se debía a que estaba por encima de ello, a mi condición de Slytherin: a que por tener la piel cubierta de escamas, como la serpiente que era, todo me resbalaba.

Después me di cuenta de que no, de que no me resbalaba todo. Había cosas que seguían afectándome, para bien y para mal. Pero no esa. No mi primer asesinato.

Entonces me dije que estaba perfectamente porque lo había hecho por un buen motivo. Por aquello de que el fin sí justifica los medios.

Al cabo de los años supe que el verdadero problema de cometer un asesinato es precisamente ese. No tiene que ver con las pesadillas, con el arrepentimiento o con el alma. El verdadero problema es que le has arrancado la vida a una persona y que no pasa nada. Que tu existencia sigue su curso. Que puedes volverlo a hacer una y otra y otra vez.

Ahí fue cuando entendí las palabras de Tom. Ese _«acabarás encontrando algo que haga que los conceptos del bien y del mal se adapten a tus necesidades»._

Podría matar, y mataría, porque había algo que lo justificaba. Podría matar, y mataría, porque no valía más la vida de una niña con una caperuza roja que la de un lobo hambriento.

* * *

_06:45, ante merídiem_

Nos reunimos en casa de Tom, tal y como habíamos acordado. Él llevaba muchas horas esperándonos porque su _recado_, como a él le gustaba llamarlo, le había llevado poco más de treinta minutos.

Nos aparecimos en su salón cinco personas, aunque no las que él esperaba. Uno lleno de sangre, otro bostezando, otro con aspecto de mendigo, otra enganchada a mi pierna como si fuera un koala y yo.

Él conjuró cinco cervezas y un vaso de leche caliente sin hacer preguntas, se sentó en uno de los sofás después de asegurarse de que nosotros hacíamos lo propio y me miró con calma.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Me había resultado fácil deshacerme de mi koala particular en cuanto el vaso de leche de Tom entró en escena. Así que te dejé bebiéndotelo en el suelo, cerca de la mesita de cristal —por suerte para el mobiliario, había recuperado mi varita—, y me acomodé a la izquierda del moreno. Antonin insistió en quedarse de pie, pero Elric y Wyot se colocaron a tu lado para dar cuenta de las cervezas recién aparecidas y lanzarte miraditas.

Agaché la cabeza y me observé las manos.

—Lo siento, Tom.

—Muy notable, tío, muy notable —interrumpió Wyot—. Tuvimos que salir de allí volando porque eso se empezó a llenar de muggles uniformados. Todos muertos, ¡zas!, incluso la puta y el celador, ¡zas!, muy not…

—Muy notable, sí —cortó Tom. Después volvió a dirigirse hacia mí, con la voz tranquila y suave—. Explícate, Manny.

—Me asusté —le confesé a mis dedos entrelazados—. Me asusté y me escondí. Soy un maldito cobarde, joder. Me encerré junto a esta niña cuando me quedé solo y escuché ruidos raros. Después llegó Pancratius y dijo que teníamos que matarla.

—Y tú lo mataste a él.

—Sí.

—Mírame, Emmanuel.

No hubo ningún cambio en la inflexión de su voz, pero hice lo que me dijo. Pocas veces se refería a mí por mi nombre completo y que lo hiciera en ese momento, cuando la había cagado tanto, me aterraba.

No me malinterpretes: no creí que fuera a hacerme daño. Éramos Tom y Manny, joder. ¡Tom y Manny! No había nadie con quien me sintiera más seguro en el Mundo Mágico. Lo que me aterraba era decepcionarlo. A él, que lo era todo, que sería incluso más.

A él, sin el que yo no era nada.

Lo miré y no vi una nariz arrugada por el disgusto, tampoco el ceño fruncido. Vi a un chico de veinticinco años tratando de comprender al que se consideraba su mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—No lo sé.

—¿Pelearías conmigo si yo amenazara con lo mismo que Pancratius?

¿Lo haría? Lo miré. Mi pasado, mi presente y el futuro. No ya solo el mío: el de todos. Esos ojos rojizos que escondían las carcajadas que se había olvidado de formar. Vi la mano que me había tendido siempre, los consejos, el ejemplo.

Vi el motivo por el que lo habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo.

Y después te miré a ti, chupando el vaso para extraer las últimas gotas de leche que quedaban. Me fijé en esas pecas que jugaban a disfrazarse de pepitas de chocolate, en esos ojos que se habían abierto paso dentro de mí para encontrar un valor que no creí guardar.

Te miré y no te vi como te veo ahora, pero casi.

—No lo sé —reconocí—. ¿Por qué ibas a querer matarla? ¿Porque sí? Quizá si tuvieras un motivo, si me lo explicaras…

Entonces Tom sonrió, conjuró más leche en tu vaso y se puso en pie para hablar con todos. Captó de inmediato la atención de su aún escaso público. Porque así era él, como una promesa escondida en un imán. Mulciber y Rosier, este último apurando la cerveza, se incorporaron junto a Dolohov y lo miraron expectantes.

Solo tú y yo permanecimos en nuestro sitio.

—Tengo que dejar el país durante un tiempo. —El anuncio no dejó indiferente a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, que ya me lo esperaba. Wyot abrió mucho los ojos, Elric hizo un gesto mudo de desacuerdo e incluso Antonin frunció el ceño. Yo apreté la mandíbula, tratando de que no salieran las quejas que se me formaban en la lengua—. Amigos, mis mortífagos… —Rosier le dio un mamporro en la cabeza a Mulciber cuando ante la última palabra murmuró un _«¿qué es eso?»_— Me tengo que ir, pero os prometo que volveré. He de salir de escena, al menos hasta que se calmen las cosas. Tengo que evitar que se me relacione con lo de Hepzibah Smith. Ya sabéis que Dumbledore ha estado metiendo las narices en mis asuntos desde antes incluso que dejara Hogwarts, ya sabéis que no puedo dejar que me detenga ahora, que advierta a la comunidad mágica de nuestros planes.

»No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera. Meses, puede que años. Pero lo que sí sé es que vosotros estaréis aquí cuando regrese. Debéis continuar sin mí —me miró de reojo al decir aquello—, en todos los sentidos. Debéis seguir luchando por aquello en lo que creemos. Luchad poco a poco, de noche, cuando todos duerman.

»Os prometo que a mí retorno no tendremos que seguir escondiéndonos. Os prometo que le gritaremos al Mundo Mágico quiénes somos. Qué somos.

El monólogo dio paso al silencio. Pero no uno pesado, incómodo; tampoco uno triste. Fue esa «nada» solemne en la que se sellaban las ideas y se tatuaban las promesas. En ese silencio todos, menos yo, le ofrecieron un mudo _«hasta luego» _a Tom.

—¿Cómo sabremos lo que quieres que hagamos? —preguntó Elric al fin.

—Lo sabréis porque nuestro objetivo es común. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Haced lo que tengáis que hacer para sentiros orgullosos de lo que somos, para perfilar lo que seremos.

Y ya estaba. El adiós. Sin lágrimas, sin reproches.

Pues no me daba la gana, oye.

—Elric —Tom se giró hacia el aludido y le tendió una mano que el otro estrechó con una calma muy poco propia—, te recomiendo que emplees menos rojo para tus obras, pero no dejes de pintar. Soy un gran admirador de tu arte. —El rubio emitió una risita nerviosa y se desapareció—. Antonin, promete no morirte, al menos hasta que regrese. —Dolohov sonrió y tras un _«veré lo que se puede hacer»_ hizo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse y también se desapareció—. Wyot, procura no mearte encima de nadie, ni dejarte atrapar de nuevo. Ya has visto lo que pasa cuando te rescatan. —_«Tío, muchas gracias por hacerlo, me estaba muriendo del asco allí. Vuelve, ¿vale?». _¡PUF! Desaparecido.

—Manny…

Nos habíamos quedado solos. Tom, tú y yo.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y las manos en forma de puños apoyados en mis rodillas. No pensaba ponerme en pie. No pensaba irme. No pensaba, bajo ningún concepto, dejar que él se fuera.

—¿Adónde te vas? —pregunté con cabreo.

_«No puedes dejarme solo»_, pensé, tan alto como pude, deseando que le llegara.

Se sentó a mi lado y me miró. Pensé que no me lo diría. No soy tonto, joder, nunca he sido un lince, pero sabía que no era seguro que supiéramos de su paradero. Pero yo no quería conformarme con una frase bonita y un _«hasta la vista»_. Yo quería formar parte de su vida, que él formara parte de la mía.

—A Albania —reconoció, desarmándome. ¡¿Por qué se empeñaba en romperme los esquemas, en darme lo que necesitaba aunque no tuviera ni idea de qué necesitaba?!—. Voy a buscar la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

El hijo de puta nunca me ocultó nada que quisiera saber, ya te lo dije. Aunque no fuera seguro. Aunque no fuera inteligente.

Suspiré.

—¿Más horrocruxes?

—Más horrocruxes.

—Como sigas así se te va a acabar el chollo de tener una cara bonita —apunté, molesto porque mi molestia se estuviera disipando a marchas forzadas. Era exasperante lo difícil que resultaba estar cabreado con él.

—¿Entiendes por qué tengo que hacerlo? —me preguntó, con paciencia.

—Sí —reconocí, remoloneando—. Porque no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que hoy la haya cagado, ¿verdad?

Noté el peso de su mano en la espalda y me encontré con su sonrisa.

—No, Manny, no. No tiene nada que ver. Hoy no la… has cagado —pareció atragantarse con la palabra. Ya te lo dije, era de los pocos que lo habían escuchado soltar tacos y era cuanto menos pintoresco el resultado—. Hoy has entendido lo que llevo años diciéndote. —Se explicó ante mi cara de extrañeza—: Hasta ahora luchabas y huías porque solo querías salvar tu vida, eso no es suficiente.

Lo miré con escepticismo. O sea… Don Horrocruxes desvalorando la importancia de vivir. Debió de leerme la mente, algo que nunca tuve claro si podía o no hacer, y se defendió:

—Yo no trato de evitar la muerte porque sí, Manny. Yo lo hago para que nada, ni siquiera mi vida, se interponga en mi objetivo. Lo hago para conseguir que todos tengamos un futuro mejor, más justo, para cambiar las cosas. Y tú, a consecuencia de esta niña…

—Libby —interrumpí. Pensé que era importante—. Se llama Libby.

—Tú, gracias a Libby, has encontrado un motivo mucho… —torció el gesto levemente— _mejor_ que tu vida para luchar. No digo que valore más la existencia de esta cría que la tuya, nada más lejos, digo que tú sí que pareces haberlo hecho; al menos en una situación en concreto. Que has transformado a la niña en un motivo igual de válido que cualquier otro para adaptar la moral a tus necesidades. ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con ella?

—Quedármela —respondí de inmediato.

—¿Irás a tu casa? —preguntó aunque supiera de antemano la respuesta.

—Yo… —Joder. ¿Por qué no pensaba en nada antes de actuar?—. No, no puedo ir allí. No con ellos. Mi madre pensaría que es fruto de algún encontronazo con esas pelandruscas de las que tanto habla y mi padre… Ya sabes cómo es mi padre.

Tom se puso en pie y me animó con la cabeza para que hiciera lo mismo. Le hice caso, al fin.

No quería que se fuera. No podía permitir que se fuera. Pero tenía que irse y yo tenía que dejar de ser un gilipollas egoísta.

—No, no puedes —dijo al tiempo que una sonrisa le reptaba por las mejillas—. Quédate en mi casa.

—¿Perdonaaa?

Miró a su alrededor, extendiendo los brazos para abarcarlo todo:

—Alguien tiene que quitarle el polvo, ¿no?

Entonces lo abracé.

Lo abracé tan fuerte que me hice daño. Lo abracé hasta sentir sus costillas clavándose en mi carne y encajando con las mías. Lo abracé hasta que su corazón resonó en mi propio pecho.

Lo abracé mientras lloraba.

Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

El que jugó con su nombre hasta convertirlo en ese _«soy Lord Voldemort»_ que, años después, todos temerían pronunciar. El que nos enseñó a pintar el cielo de calaveras y serpientes, el que nos marcó el antebrazo con fuego, sangre y sacrificio, el que vendió su apariencia a una causa y acogió a su lado a todo aquel cuyos objetivos dieran como resultado el mismo fin.

El nombre que gritaron otros, Los Otros. Esos que inmerecidamente se denominaron mortífagos. Esos que vinieron después, cuando estaba todo construido, cuando fue seguro, y que se marcharon cuando dejó de serlo. Esos que, tatuados y enmascarados, nunca lo conocieron. La causa que deformaron, el hombre al que traicionaron.

Tom.

El que me enseñó quién era.

Tom. Para mí siempre fue Tom.

El Tom que volvió y al que reconocí de inmediato a pesar de haber cambiado tanto de aspecto. El Tom que vivió con nosotros, Libby, que te enseñó mucho mejor de lo que yo lo había hecho a usar una varita. El Tom que me explicó quién era ese Theodore al que tú siempre mencionabas.

Junto al que luchamos y junto al que no pudimos morir.

El Tom que se llevó mi presente y la promesa de un futuro perfecto a una tumba vacía, el octubre de 1981. El cuerpo desaparecido sobre el que no pude llorar, la lápida escondida en un bosque a la que nunca dejé de visitar.

Hoy, cada 31 de octubre, acudo a ese bosque. Limpio la piedra con una mano y arranco las malas hierbas para dejar que se vea lo que grabamos en ella.

_«Tom, que luchaste contra la muerte hasta el final. Permanecerás vivo en nuestra memoria._

_E. N., E. R., A. D., W. M.»._

La limpio hasta que la inscripción reluce. Lucho contra la última mota de polvo, tal y como hacía él.

Y, después, hablo.

Le hablo al vacío, a la tierra sobre la tierra, a una piedra que no lo esconde. Me hablo a mí, porque sé que si todavía está en algún lado es ahí, dentro, circulando al ritmo de cada uno de mis latidos.

Le hablo de ti, Libby, de que ya eres demasiado mayor para que te llame así. Le hablo de cómo Liberty parece gustarte más, de cómo al final entendiste el significado. Le hablo de la muerte de Elric Rosier, que tiene una tumba al lado de la suya que su hijo se encarga de limpiar. Le hablo de este, de Evan Rosier, de cómo adora a Antonin Dolohov y lo sigue allá donde va. Le hablo de Wyot Mulciber, que se convirtió en un genio forrado de galeones que consiguió hacer muchas _«cosas notables». _

Y le hablo de Theodore.

Sobre todo le hablo de Theodore.

—Te voy a echar de menos —le dije a ese Tom al que abrazaba, hace tantísimos años.

—Lo sé.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé, Manny. Lo sé.

No me acuerdo de olvidar ese momento, Libby.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Ya solo queda un epílogo. Estoy bastante segura de que todos los que leéis esta historia seguís también _Mortífago_, así que os adelanto que podréis ver a un personaje al que os sabéis de memoria además de, si hay suerte, arrojar algo de luz sobre un acontecimiento importante de ese otro fic. Os dejo la fecha, por si queréis hacer suposiciones: 24 de diciembre de 1984.

La Gran Niebla de Londres existió. Sucedió entre el 4 y el 6 de diciembre de 1952 aunque no fue por causa de ningún mortífago (creo). La versión oficial es la que cuenta Antonin: carbón de mala calidad tras una guerra que había costado mucho dinero.

Cantankerus Nott, al que he puesto como padre de Emmanuel Nott (que a su vez es el padre de Theodore), escribió, según el canon extraoficial, un libro llamado_ «Los Sagrados Veintiocho»_ al que hago referencia aquí. Según parece, en él se recogían las familias de sangre enteramente mágica de Gran Bretaña.

Sé que la narración puede resultar confusa hasta que uno se acostumbra. Para aclarar: la historia la cuenta Manny en primera persona. Se la cuenta a Libby, por lo que a veces trata de «tú» al lector, de «nosotros». Por otro lado, cuando Manny visita la tumba vacía de Tom hago referencia a cuando se creyó que desapareció Voldemort tras intentar asesinar a Harry Potter, el 31 de octubre de 1981. En el presente de la historia Voldemort aún no ha renacido, por lo que él sigue creyéndolo muerto.

Os agradezco mucho la aceptación recibida por cualquiera de las vías que hayáis escogido: un review, Twitter, Facebook, Ask… Este proyecto, aunque pequeño, me ha hecho tope ilusión. Aún tengo un montón de historias de este grupo en el tintero, listas para desfilar por el papel en cuanto ponga en orden otras tramas (no, no voy a embarcarme en nada largo hasta que acabe lo que debo, prometo prometerlo). Han sido pocas páginas, las suficientes como para que me enamorara de todos y cada uno de ellos, y me alegra haberlas compartido con vosotros.

Voy a publicar corriendo, que tengo que irme, pero mañana prometo contestar a todos los reviews (hay alguno que otro que me ha sorprendido una barbaridad).

Y como en el anterior, como en el posterior, a ti, Ángela, por lo que ya sabes y por lo que te haré saber. Y a vosotras, chicas. Porque los nombres significan cosas diferentes según quién los pronuncie.


End file.
